


White Noise

by herstorybooks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Kiss, Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Big sister Natasha, Card Games, Distance, Dream Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Flashbacks, Flying, Game Night, Hen night, Kiss?, Love?, Memories, Memory Loss, Party, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective daddy Steve, Slow Dancing, The Bartons, Too much drink, awkward dreams in public, dreams into life, helping her sleep, party time, protective daddy Stark, scarlet vision - Freeform, slow burner, weekend in the country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: You lost the love of your life and then you get them back. But they have no idea who you are.Infinity War is done and resolved. Everything is fine. Except Wanda has forgotten Vision.





	1. Prologue;

**Author's Note:**

> @nerdywithatwist prompted me to write a fic where Wanda forgets about Vision. I knew straight away I wanted to write a long multi-chaptered angsty fic. I rarely write Angst so let me know what you think! enjoy!

She stares down at the limp grey body in her arms that resembles the man she loved. This body isnot the man she loves; this is a cruel replica to remind her that yet again she is alone. Another love lost. First her brother and now the one man, _yes man_ , she truly felt connected to. The man she looked down upon was not that man. She placed her hand above his head, hovering over the deep chasm indented in his skull. Closing her eyes she saw him placing a kiss to her palm, then again with more intensity before resting it above his head. The look in his eyes was enough to summon the red flames in her hand. Just like before, her fingers danced, reaching for the connection of another like her. Before she had felt it. She had felt him reaching back, his energy hugging hers. However this time she was alone. 

 

_“I just feel you.”_ She once said. 

 

“I can’t feel you.” She now sobbed. 

 

As if her own sadness had the power to dissolve the world around her, her body crumbled in the literal sense. The colours on her skin were fading and her form was breaking. She felt non of that. Her focus was on the pain and loss that was too strong for her to fight. Too strong to live with for one more second. As the colours began to drain and the lines began to blur; she willed herself to no longer feel pain - to forget. 

 

Then nothing. 

Nothing but _white noise._


	2. Chapter One; White

Alone surrounded by whiteness, dull colours began to appear along with shapes to form a blurry Natasha.

“She’s awake!” She yelled. From the blurriness, Steve, Clint, and Stark came into focus. 

 

“Hey, Kid. Good to see you back with us.” Clint said kneeling to help Nat lift her up to a sitting position. “You feeling okay?”

 

“Sick.” She murmured gathering her balance on the ground. The world around her moved just a bit too fast for her head to keep up. Looking around she saw she was in the same woods where she fought Thanos. Where she… She felt like someone was missing.

 

“Drink this.” Steve handed her a metal cup filled with water. She smiled, took a sip and continued to familiarise herself with being back in her world. It felt colourless, yet she saw colour. It was as if the sun wasn’t shining as bright, as if the grass and flowers had been drained of some of their colour. Even the people around her seemed to have been saturated with colour. Red’s not quite as red as before. Skin just a few shades too pale. Hair colours not as vibrant. 

 

“What happened?” She finally managed to ask. 

 

“We got you back. We got everyone back.” Stark said, finally finding the courage to step towards her. 

 

“Something’s missing.” She thought aloud, her eyes and mind wandered around her, looking for something but not sure what. 

 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. 

 

“I don’t know… this doesn’t feel right.” Her head suddenly ached. Everything ached. Sharp pains hit her temple making her wince and press her palms to her eyes.

 

“Hey,” Natasha cooed rubbing her back. “everyone else felt ill when they came back. We’re going to take you to see Dr. Cho, you’ll feel back to normal soon.” 

 

“It’s not that its…” a sudden wind picked up and a bright light landed across the forest from them. The light was too strong for Wanda to look at, she had to shield her eyes and squint. Everyone else looked at the light with no problem, then looked to her with an expecting smile. The light began to dim but the colours were far stronger than anything else she could see. Vibrant red, blues and metallic silvers all came together to create a tall man. 

“Who’s that?” She asked.

 

The man began to run towards them with purpose. But then his eyes met hers and he slowed, almost to a halt. His stare sparked something within Wanda as her hands flared up with magic without her consent. She grew fearful.

“Nat who is he?” She whispered. 

 

“Its Vision.” Natasha laughed. 

 

“who?” Now everyone around her laughed. Why were they laughing? 

 

“I don’t think she’s joking.” The red stranger said as he reached their group. 

 

Everyone looked back up to him then back to Wanda with confusion. 

 

“Wanda, what are you on about? It’s Vision.” Clint said gently to her. 

“You know, the big tall man me and Banner made with the help of a Thor and the homicidal Ultron?” Tony’s voice dripping with humor to shield his fear. She looked up at him blankly. 

“The romantic British talking robot hunk that saved your life?” He continued. Still nothing. “who you snuck away from hiding to see…” she looked at him with fearful confusion. “The guy you fell in l…” 

“Let’s not overwhelm her.” The stranger interrupted. “You… don’t know who I am?” He asked her quietly.

 

“should I?” Her words seemed to throw daggers at the man as his face fell into a hurtful pain.

 

“Wanda this isn’t funny,” Natasha argued to her. 

 

“What isn’t?” Wanda was growing angry with frustration and it showed through the red in her eyes. “This talk about saving my life and sneaking away never happened!” Looking around, everyone stared at her like she was speaking another language. “Don’t look at me like that! Like I’m crazy!” 

 

She stood up abruptly, about to storm off, when flashes of colour hit her eyes, ringing went through her ears and pain stung in her head. The world around her slowed down and her balance dropped. She felt herself begin to fall. As her body made its way slowly to the floor, through white spots she saw the colourful stranger call her name and rush towards her, scoop her limp body in his arms and look down at her with fear she had never seen in another being before. Everything around her was slow, she looked up and saw the mechanical turning blue cogs in his iris. Images of those blue eyes in so many different scenarios flickered in front of her. She saw those eyes laughing, smiling, admiring, dilate and crying with her. For a second she thought she knew….

 

something. 

 

She remembered,

 

something… 

 

She remembered staring at these blue magical eyes before they lost all colour and all she saw was a bold and painful yellow glow. And then all she saw was black. 

 

 

* * *

 

Vision sat at the front of the jet alongside the Hawkeye as he directed the metal bird, forcing himself not to turn to check on Wanda, who was still asleep in the back. He knew Natasha was beside her and would watch over her. It didn’t make any of this any easier. It should him holding her hand and stronger her fingers. It should be his lap her head was resting upon as her mind recovered from everything it had been through. But it wasn’t him. She didn’t remember him. Something had happened to her because of Thanos, and now he was no longer in her memories, resulting in his absence from her heart. 

 

He knew his body was twitching, preparing itself to lift from the seat and go to her side, but he fought his reflexes and stayed where he sat. Clint saw his muscles moving. 

 

“We’ll figure it out.” Vision turned to look at the man. Clint had taken the role as a career for Wanda. He was the first person to give her the hope and encouragement to be something more than the weapon she had been made to be. He helped her control her emotions and focus her energy during the occasions he appeared at their training. He held her hand and guided her through battlefields. He had been her friend.“We’ll figure it out…” he turned his head to Vision. “and then we’ll fix it.” He spoke with factual determination and then returned to his flying. There was no room for conversation in his statement. In his mind, it was as if he was writing out his itinerary for any other usual day. As if he was telling Vision that he was going to make dinner when he finally got home to his wife and kids. It was what he was planning and it was what he was going to do. He was going to help bring Vision’s life back into Wanda’s mind. 

 

 

* * *

 

She could hear a voice, a calming voice telling her that all of this confusion was going to become clear. She could hear a voice reassuring her that there was love out there just for her. She could hear a voice soothing her worries, telling her it was okay for her to be afraid because it would not last long. 

Her black surroundings turned white and new voices seeped through into her head. They drowned the calming voice she heard before. These voices were not calming. 

 

_What’s wrong with her._

_Amnesia?_

_Some sort of magic sorcery thing._

_How could she forget?_

_Something wrong._

_What else could she have forgotten?_

_She remembers me._

_Why just him?_

_What else could be wrong?_

 

She forced her eyes and consciousness back to awaken. She thanked whatever being was above that the voices had gone. In their place were Nat and Clint chatted to each other, sitting beside the bed she lay in. Steve and Stark stood at the bottom of her bed talking to Dr Cho. No one had noticed she had awaken accept the red and blue stranger who was sitting on a chair in the distant. His eyes darted up from the floor to her face. He looked at her like he knew her. Like he truly knew her. His eyes softened as he saw the fear in hers. She heard the calming voice from before. 

 

_It’s all right._

 

“You’re awake!” Natasha hauled her body toward Wanda and squeezed her tightly. Wanda hugged her back gently, but not as enthusiastically. Clint simply smiled at her and winked. 

 

“Back with us again?” He asked as Nat released Wanda and sat back down.

 

“It seems that way,” Wanda said as she nervously shifted her self back up. “Where am I?” 

 

“We bought you to Dr. Cho,” Steve said. Dr. Cho smiled at her with her dark black hair swept behind her in a neat bun. She wore her white doctor's coat, Wanda assumed they must be in a hospital. 

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked. 

 

“Okay… I think. Still a bit sick.” Dr. Cho stepped towards her, Clint and Natasha moving away from her bedside to give her room. She took her temperature and blood pressure. Throughout the entire time, Wanda avoided but could feel the stare of the man in the corner. 

 

“I wouldn’t be worried. Many people have been experiencing similar symptoms. Your body should sort itself out within a few days. Your mind, however…” the smile on Dr. Cho’s face fell and a thin line above her eyebrows appeared. 

 

“Dr. Cho says you expiring some sort of amnesia,” Stark explained. Wanda looked up to the doctor with panicked confusion. 

 

“What?” She asked sitting up even further. 

 

“It’s okay.” She placed her hand on her arm pushing her gently back onto the bed. “You’ve been through a lot recently. It’s not completely uncommon to experience some sort of memory loss after a trauma.” 

 

“You mean Thanos?” 

 

“possibly, but no one else seems to have forgotten anyone,” Natasha claimed. 

“Then what?” She looked up to Clint and Steve who both remain quiet and look down at their hands. 

 

“Could possibly have to do with having to destroy your boyf…”

 

“Mr. Stark!” The man in the corner interrupted angrily as he stood up and began to lead Stark out. “May we have a talk in private.” 

 

Everyone looked on with wide eyes as the men disappeared. 

 

 

Visions grip on Tony’s arm was uncharacteristically tight, so much so it slightly concerned Tony. Once they were out of earshot from Wanda’s hospital room, his grip began to loosen. Tony managed to slip his arm out of his grasp and stand an arm's length away from Vision. 

“Okay Vision, what’s with the temper tantrum?” 

 

“Wanda does not need reminding of a trauma that could possibly be the reason for her memory loss.” He said quietly, but with an undertone of annoyance. “She is strong yet… fragile.” The angry tone had gone and instead was dripping with worry. “I, we can not risk saying or doing anything that could make matters worse. Right now, apart from the obvious she is healthy and can function as before. She seems to remember everything else…”

 

“but not you Vision.” Visions head bowed to hide the even stronger sorrow that was plastered on his face. “Listen bud, I’m not exactly an expert of women and relationships and all that… but you were important to her. You cannot seriously think letting her forget you is a good idea?” He placed his hand on Vision shoulder, causing him to finally look up at his creator. “We’re going to help her remember you. For you and Wanda.”

 

They returned to Wanda’s hotel room just to hear the end of Dr. Cho’s sentence. 

“I can’t promise, but with time her memories may come back. It’s important you go somewhere familiar where you can take your time.” 

 

Steve stood up and looked to his fellow Avengers. 

 

“Then let’s go home.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? like I said, I avoid writing angst because I don't think I'm very good at it. But I thought I can only improve by writing, right? Another thing I'm not amazing at is the good old smutty smut. I don't know if it would work in this fic since I haven't planned more than the first 5 chapters, but its a possibility.  
> Let me know your thoughts! I'd love to hear them!  
> have a nice day lovlies!  
> \- herstorybooks.


	3. Chapter Two; Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are home. Everyone is happy and settling into being with each other again. But Wanda can't help but feel that something is wrong. Vision can't help but protect his beautiful witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are either dreams, memories or significant thoughts.

The car journey home was quiet, for everyone except Wanda. She sat in the front passenger seat as Clint drove the large RV down roads and around corners. Scared to be alone with her own thoughts, show homed in on the others. 

Sitting in the left back seat was Natasha. Her thoughts were busy and already planning new training schedules for the rest of the team. Nat was always preparing and organizing. She planned and expected the worst. She expected everyone to be far too emotional to stay focused. She imagined Clint’s aim to be off, Cap’s strength to be uncontrolled, for Sam’s reflexes to have slowed and for Vision to be quieter than usual; and much more distracted. Wanda felt a pang of annoyance when she heard Natasha ask herself whether or not Wanda would still be able to fight or remember her past training. Natasha knew she would need to put a lot of time into harnessing Wanda’s energy and controlling her powers. She was going to need her. 

Her attention moved on to Clint. Beside her, he was thinking about his family. He wondered when he would see them next and if he could bring them to the Avenger’s compound. He didn’t want to leave his team to fend for themselves when he could help. He knew there was a chance Wanda would have a hard time adjusting back to life. Who know’s what else she’d forgotten. She was going to need him. 

Cap sat in the middle seat. He began to wonder why Wanda’s lost memories were so specific. Surely, the trauma of everything she’d been through would have erased the past year or so, if her mind was trying to find a way to protect its host. The fact that it chose to erase Vision seemed deliberate. Hearing these thoughts made Wanda uncomfortable. If she did in fact choose to forget the man they called Vision, then why? Did he do something to hurt her? Steve went on to ask himself what he would force himself to forget if he could. Would he choose to forget Peggy? God knows her name did bring a pain in his chest. They never got to have their dance. Wanda felt the Captain mentally slap himself back into focus. All of this was a distraction. There was no use sitting in an angst state. He needed to be on task and help Wanda keep perspective. She was going to need him. 

Wanda tried to carry on listening to the other’s thoughts, but her mind drifted as someone else’s inner monologue distracted and drew her near.

_She’ll be okay. She’s strong. She’s always been strong. She’ll train, she’ll adjust and find her home with the Avengers again. She’ll blossom. She’ll be okay without me. She isn’t going to need me._

 

* * *

 

Everyone had separated into their own rooms. It had been a difficult time and god knows they all needed some space to themselves. Wanda stepped into a room she hadn’t been in for years. Obviously, it wasn’t the same room. Stark had moved the building of course, but it seemed that he moved her room along with it. Everything sat the way it had before, with exception to the door and window layout. The walls were still a light grey and her bed sheets were still a plush purple. She saw her guitar and remembered when she had begun to learn to play. It was a way to relax and distract herself from the loneliness she felt when she first arrived here. As time passed it no longer was a distraction; it was a happy hobby. 

She looked around at more candles and trinkets that made the room more homily. She sat down onto her bed and picked up a book that sat on her nightstand. It was a dark blue with white calligraphy reading ‘ The Virago Book of Fairy Tales’ by Angela Carter. She opened up to the first page and saw it was a first edition. The book puzzled her. She recognized the words and the stories printed on the pages. She recognized the illustration on the front cover. But she couldn’t remember where or how this book came into her possession. She couldn’t remember a time where she snuggled into a chair and read this book with purpose. She just knew the book. 

Then a pain hit her head as a flash came and went behind her eyes. 

_She was sitting on her bed. It was the afternoon and the sun was just setting, causing a warm glow to paint itself on her room, on her skin, on Vision’s skin. True colour had finally returned to her sight and it was beautiful. She sat upright strumming gentle notes on her guitar, not playing anything in particular. She just played notes to keep her hands busy and to fill the room with a background noise. She sat and listened as Vision read aloud from the floor. He sat with his back up against the bed. He had found the first edition of these traditional fairytales told for adults, buried away in Tony’s library. They were slightly darker, but Vision had a way of telling the stories in a relaxing and romantic way. He had told her to keep the book as he thought she might enjoy the mature telling of children’s stories. She had asked him to read it to her and it had become part of their nightly routine._

The memory went as quickly as it came and was forgotten in a fuzzy haze. Colour was drained, Wanda couldn’t remember what she had briefly seen but it was interrupted by Nat knocking on her door. 

“Hey, you okay?” She asked frowning from the doorway. Wanda shook her eyes open, returning to the room that now seemed much greyer than before. 

“Yeah, I just… I feel really sick all of a sudden.” She clenched her stomach as the feeling of nausea hit strongly. Nat walked and guided her out of the room.

“You haven’t eaten yet. Come on, Rhodes made dinner.”

 

* * *

 

She sat down at the table and could smell Bolognese straight away. The tomato smell filled the room, smiling faces and laughs making it feel almost like home. She sat between Nat and Clint, with Tony, Steve, Sam and Rhodes on the other end. Wanda dived into her meal, missing Cornel Rhodes cooking, and nearly missing the entrance of Vision. His bright skin was hidden by black trousers, a navy blue sweater, and a white shirt. She noted that it looked good and that she thinks she’d seen a similar ensemble on someone else before. She shrugged it off, it was a common men’s style. 

The way everyone treated Vision made her assume he had been part of the team for some time. They all spoke to him like they did everyone else like he was part of their strange family. She felt a strong uncomfortable guilt that to her, he wasn’t part of her family. She didn’t know who he was. The fact that everyone else did just made the whole situation stranger and more confusing.

She carried on eating but took mental notes and observations. He didn’t seem to eat, he rarely spoke (only when spoken too, and answered briefly.) and kept his focus on the table in front of him. She tried once again to access his thoughts but was met with only silence. She gave up when he stood up and left. No one said anything about it. Everyone just carried on eating, laughing and smiling. Wanda mirrored their actions but couldn’t help but notice that the room looked greyer to her now. 

 

* * *

 

Wanda helped clean the dishes before returning to her room for the night. She showered, brushed her teeth and washed her face; she felt completely normal and no longer ill. She switched off the bathroom light and slid into bed and began to read the mystery book that had appeared. The more she read, the odder she began to feel. She looked around her and saw that she had positioned herself on the left side of the bed, leaving the right side waiting for an occupant. That was weird. She normally took great comfort in diving into the middle of a large double bed. It was still a strange luxury to her, having a large and comfortable bed to herself. Since when did she leave space for someone else? She now felt empty and lonely. A new kind of lonely. She shut her book abruptly, turned off the lights, squeezed her eyes shut and waited for sleep to claim her. 

_There was a large bang as something heavy hit and shattered into their home. There was shouting, crying, and fire. She was pushed under a bed and was surrounded by flames so dark they could have been created from fresh blood. Screaming pierced her ears so harshly she had to cover them to stop her eardrums exploding._

_She blinked and she was now standing on a stone platform, again surrounded by flames. Amongst the fire was another stone platform with her brother shouting for her help. She began to muster up the magic to pull the stone towards her, but loud bangs interrupted her concentration. Pietro ’s body spasmed and red spots emerged. He fell off the platform and into the flames. Wanda screamed and cried at the sight of losing her brother. She tried to dive in after him, but her body was frozen still. Made to watch him disappear from her life._

_It was quiet now and no heat threatened to burn her skin. Ahead she could see a beautiful amber glow that echoed for her to approach. She took her time. Slow steps in mid-air. Closer and closer to the light. The closer she got the larger and warmer her smile became. Her heartbeat slowed to a relaxed thump. She finally got close enough to the light. She reached out. Her fingers brushed the light._

_The light shattered and exploded in her face._

_Whatever it was, she had destroyed it. Now there was nothing but black and a pain in her heart she couldn’t explain. She was alone, she cried and it was her fault._

_As she floated fearfully in the darkness, she saw a small golden dancing energy begin to approach. It shimmered and copied the dancing movements of her own red magic. It grew closer to her at a fast speed, but Wanda was not alarmed. The energy surrounded and hugged her. It brought her down to earth and made her feel like the world could no longer hurt her._

_She was finally able to rest._

 

* * *

 

Vision had left the dinner as quickly as he had arrived. He could feel her stare, but it was the stare of someone who saw him as a stranger. The love she had once given him had been snatched away. He had been forgotten, he no longer had a purpose, her blank and empty stare reminded him of this. It hurt. 

Midnight approached and everyone had returned to their room for their night's sleep. Vision had adapted to be able to sleep. He had done it for Wanda. She said she could feel him in her sleep and it worried her that his mind was always active and never resting. She wouldn’t sleep until he relaxed his mind and made his way into his own version of sleep. It wasn’t the same as hers, but for anyone observing them, wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. His eyes stayed shut, his breaths remained calm and repetitive, his mind was calmed as he took his time going through his fondest memories. Most of them included Wanda. He could go over the same sight of her smile emerging over and over again for hours on end. She slept. He breathed and fell in love with her smile. 

Tonight, however, he could not. That Wanda was lost to him. He left his room and began to float the halls. He didn’t know why he was surprised when he found himself floating past Wanda’s room more than once. He was drawn to her and felt the need to watch over and protect her. The fourth time he drifted past her room, he hears her sobs. She was crying and that sound pained him more than seeing her blank stare. He stood outside her door, telling himself he could not go in. It was not his place anymore. He would only scare her. He should leave. He was about to leave, but then she cried again and any sense he had left the building. He gently opened the door and saw her tossing and turning in her bed. She often had nightmares, he had often soothed them to help her sleep. He slowly floated towards her and landed beside her sleeping form. Tears leaked from her eyes and fell down her perfect cheeks. His fingers reached out to wipe the tear away. Her beautiful skin should never be tainted by her sorrow. He cupped her face and closed his eyes. The stone shone brighter as he focused his energy on connecting with her. Telling her she was safe, she would not feel pain, the world could no longer hurt her. 

Her body stilled and her breathing became regular. The gentle sleepy smile that sat on her face reassured him he had done his job. The nightmares were gone for tonight. He smiled down at her and granted himself a selfish reward. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, Wanda.” 

He floated to the door, granted himself one last look and returned to his room. If she could, she would scold him for not taking time to rest. He got into his bed, the right side, the left belonged to Wanda. He closed his eyes, focused his breathing and looked at the sleepy smile he had brought to her face. Tonight that would be his memory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we think? Vision is feeling the loss and Wanda just can't make sense of the world around her.  
> Hope you liked tonight's chapter.  
> \- herstorybooks


	4. Chapter Three; Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst; a shade of purple representing: creativeness, peace of mind and protectiveness.

It was lunchtime in the Avengers compound; it was a rainy grey day, however, moods were not dampened. Everyone was simply calmed and relaxed by the sound of pattering rain. Nat and Steve were both happily sitting on the sofa, Steve drawing and Nat playing Sudoku on her phone. Clint and Sam were in the kitchen arguing about the best way to season the pasta. Rhodes and Vision were playing chess in the corner. Where everyone else was content in resting, it didn’t go unnoticed to the War Machine that Visions concentration wasn’t fully on the game. He kept catching Vision looking past his shoulder and checking on Wanda reading her book of fairy tales on the sofa. 

“Woah! Get those chili flakes away from the sauce!” The peace was shattered as Clint pushed Sam away from the pot on the stove. 

“Oh come on man! It’s too bland! Wheres the paprika?” 

_\- I don’t know what’s in this, but it is not paprika. -_

Wanda giggled and shook her head smiling with an absent mind. Vision’s head snapped up looking shocked but hopefully at Wanda. 

“What’s so funny?” Cap asked looking up from his notepad. Wanda’s smile fells as a wave of nausea hit her stomach. 

“I..err… don't know. Can I have some water please?” Vision was the one who disappeared in a flash of blue and returned handing her the glass of water. Her face was hot and flushed, wide-eyed when she took the glass from Vision. “Thank you.” She said quietly, but not quite reaching his eye.

 

* * *

 

The past few days were spent in a comfortable routine. The team would wake up, eat their meals together, train together and relax in their own ways. After some time Clint returned to his home, not able to bare any more time away from his family. Nat knew Wanda would feel the loss of her older brother figure, and so put plenty of time into keeping her busy with training. They focused on her ability to lift off the ground and land safely, but Nat noticed her training was nowhere near as effective Vision’s. Wanda was shaky with her lifting and landing, not quite reaching her targets and tumbling over her steps.

The whole team was training in the gym on this day. Natasha and Steve put most of their focus on Wanda whilst the others went about practicing combat and refining their skills. Vision wasn’t focused as he went about shooting targets with his mind gem. He could hear Wanda huffing and groaning as the Captain tried to push her to launch herself further and faster. There was a temptation to walk over and explain that Wanda’s powers were ruled by her emotions, and aggravating her was only going to cause a negative effect. He was sad to see that he was right. 

“Come on, Wanda. You landed nowhere near your target then.”   
“you need to stay focused.”  
“going that slow won't help you if an attacker is coming at you at full force.”   
“what’s happened to your balance?”

Wanda lost her patience and pushed all her energy to the floor, catapulting her in a sea of red. Everyone quickly realized the ceiling wasn’t high enough for this action and watched as she crashed into the hard surface. She began to fall. Vision used his powers to toss a soft landing matt onto the ground and guided her as gently as he could to the cushioned flooring. Everyone ran towards her, but Vision kept his distance. He held his breath and clenched his fist until he saw Wanda sit up and laugh at the situation off nervously. 

“I think we should call it a day.”

 

* * *

 

_She had just felt her brother’s heartbeat stop. She had felt him take his last breath and close his eyes for the last time. It was like a blow to the chest that would never subside. Her lungs constantly reaching for a breath she just couldn’t reach. She was now truly alone. Her parents were gone and now was her brother. The only person in this whole screwed up universe she felt connected to. Her brother. Her twin. Her blood. The ground beneath her began to fall away from her feet. She was left floating in the air, before suddenly plummeting down the dark hole of her own despair. All that was left her now was the cold darkness that awaited her lifeless body. No one was coming to save her. There was no one left who cared._

_As she began to close her eyes for the final time, a bright golden light of energy descended from the sky, wrapping itself around her body and lifting her to safety. The energy was warm and welcoming and whispered to her that she would not be alone in this world._

 

Vision sat in the communal room, scrolling down the pages of the online food order he had begun. It was late into the night and everyone was asleep. Since there was no-one around to distract him, now seemed like a good time to complete some of the chores that needed doing around the compound. Including stocking up the fridge. He was browsing the dairy section when he felt a pang in his chest and a throbbing from the stone in his head. He tried to ignore it but he knew he would eventually admit to himself this was not just a simple headache. Wanda was dreaming again. She was having another nightmare.

He phased into her bedroom and found her books and room trinkets floating in the air. Wanda herself was sweating and tossing in her bed, mumbling something Vision couldn’t make out from his distant. He slowly approached her and kneeled down beside the bed. This had happened before during one of Wanda’s nightmares. He gently picked up her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. The objects in the room all landed slowly back to their place of belonging, but Wanda remained in distress. 

“Alone.” Vision managed to make out from her sleeping cries. He closed his eyes, to focus and to stop the tears that should not even exist considering his bodies structure. Wanda had that effect on his body; she made him more human. With his eyes shut he pressed his cheek against her palm and focused on connecting with her mentally. Telling her she would never be alone. He would always be there in some form or another. 

He waited until she stayed settled before brushing the hair away from her face and wiping away the sweat. He sighed to himself before kissing her hand and phased out of her room and back to finish the tasks that now seemed pointless and far less important than holding and caring for Wanda, to keep the nightmares away.

 

* * *

 

The team decided to take a break from training for a few days. It wasn’t doing anybody any good. Instead, they spent their days enjoying each others company. This morning was the Captains turn to make breakfast for everyone and he had enlisted the help of Wanda. Wanda stood by the stove tending to the large portion of scrambled eggs, whilst Steve began to make everyone's coffee. The rest of the Avengers took their place at the table awaiting their meal. 

“Okay, Nat vs. Cap. Who would win?” Everyone chuckled and laughed and Sam’s question. He was often the one to start their morning conversations, in hope of waking everyone up and starting the day on a high note. 

“My money’s on Nat.” Cornel Rhodes answered. Everyone nodded and hummed in their approval. 

“What?” The Captain looked at his fellow Avengers, slightly offended. Natasha leaned back in her chair with a smug smile. 

“Don’t be offended, grandpa. Sometimes bigger isn’t better.” She quipped. Distracted by the argument, Steve went to put the kettle down on the counter, but with lack of attention placed it on the very edge of the table. The kettle tipped, heading straight into the direction of Wanda. As the kettle clattered on the floor everyone stood up shouting questions to see if Wanda was okay. 

“I’m okay, I'm okay. It didn’t get me.” Wanda answered the commotion. 

“Well that was lucky, it practically poured at you,” Sam said with a confused tone. 

“Yeah, lucky…” Wanda said, however not completely convinced. She looked over at Vision who had remained seated and continued reading the newspaper. She could have sworn she felt something pulling her back and away from the boiling water.

 

* * *

 

_Her skin was covered with fabric restricting her from moving at all. She still couldn’t see, but she could feel. Whenever she tried to move, stretch her hands or her powers, a shock bolted through her neck, up her throat, and into her brain. Even screaming made the pain arrive. All she could do was sit, clench her teeth and pray she would be free eventually. She stayed still, sitting in the pain of finally finding somewhere to belong, for it only to be snatched away and thrown in the bin. Why did she even both trying to belong somewhere, with someone? Why even bother trying to feel safe when it always ends up here. In the darkness alone, with nothing but pain.  
The lights flashed on and she was free. She could stand, she could move and she could run away. The dark room was far behind and she intended to make the distance even further. So she ran until her legs gave way. She collapsed onto the wet ground and the pain that was pressed onto her kneecaps spread up to her neck, up her throat, and in her head. She may be able to move, but she was not free. The pain, the electric shock was still with her. Her hands clawed at her neck, feeling the metal collar that would not release from her skin. It felt as if the more she pulled and tugged, the hotter her skin got as the metal fused to her for good. The pain stayed. Coursing through her veins and making her vision go black. again, what was the use? It always ended here._

_Alone in the darkness._

_As she began to fall back into the black, the gold light appeared. It floated around her hands, up her arms and around her neck. She felt the cooling of her skin, like cold water being applied to a burn. Finally, there was a release and her neck was freed of the harsh silver that burnt her skin. The golden light stayed with her until her breathing calmed, whirling around her hands and her red magic briefly. When she could fully see again and felt her strength return, it floated into the air and disappeared. But Wanda did not feel alone. She knew it would be back to protect her, and to ensure she wasn’t alone._

 

He heard her this time before he felt her. He sat in the kitchen with the Captain, practicing playing chess. It wasn’t ignored that Rhodes somehow managed to beat Vision at the game a few days ago. Shocking almost everyone, but not Vision and not Steve. He knew Vision was feeling the loss of Wanda, even with her with them. 

The Scarlet Witch may have returned to The Avengers.   
Wanda had not returned to Vision.

Vision was in the middle of moving his bishop when he felt the pain in his chest and the stone glow brighter. He excused himself and made his way to Wanda’s room. He began by standing cautiously at the doorway, just in case he was mistaken and she was fine, or possibly awake. But when he heard her cry again he rushed to her side. He saw her clawing at her neck, red scratch marks flaring up on her delicate skin. 

“Wanda.” He reached for her hands and clasp them together. He could feel her pulling away, trying to return to scratching and attacking her own skin in her sleep. Again with closed eyes, Vision held her hands to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them whilst he sent energy to her mind and to sooth the skin on her neck. She had stilled, but her breaths were still shallow. Vision kept his mind entangled with hers, for his own comfort more than hers. Cradling her hands with his, he forced away from the tears that shouldn’t even be able to threaten him.

 

Captain Rogers stood in the doorway watching the android, who should not even be able to feel emotion, let alone cry, sob for the woman he loved. Steve scowled at himself for once considering Vision anything but a being with a soul. Anyone who could feel the loss and pain like he was feeling right now, was human.

 

* * *

 

“Nat, have you seen my book?” Wanda popped her head around the door of the communal living room. 

“Sorry no.” Natasha said without looking up. Her focus remains on whatever task she had on her laptop. 

“Steve?” Steve stood in the kitchen munching on a bag of popcorn and drinking a coffee.

“Sorry no. Check the library?”

Wanda looked in the library, gym, she even went into a few people’s rooms to quickly glance for the blue book. Eventually she gave up and went back to her room to have another look. 

 

She stepped through her door but halted as she saw Vision, wearing his shirt and sweater again, placing the missing book on her nightstand. 

“Vision?” Wanda asked. Vision looked up startled to have been caught. “You found my book?” 

“It was left in the kitchen. I thought it best to bring it somewhere I knew you would find it.” He said not reaching her eye. 

“Oh, thank you.” She said shyly. Vision walked past her as he began to leave her room. “Vision?” She called after him. Stopping him and turning to look at each other. “How… how long have you… err…”

“Been part of The Avengers?” Wanda nodded looking uncomfortable.  “I have been here for the past three years.” He answered. 

“So the same as me?” She asked confused. Vision nodded.

“During The Avengers battle against Ultron I was created by Mr. Stark and Doctor Banner, along with Mr. Stark’s computer system and Ultron’s initial consciousness. I adapted and evolved past his thinking, however.” Vision was hoping to clear some of Wanda’s confusion, but from the expression on her face and the fact she needed to sit down onto her bed, he hadn’t helped. 

“I remember Ultron, but I don’t…”

“Remember me.” He said sadly, to himself rather than out loud. Wanda noticed the sorrow in his tone and found the dreaded feeling of guilt arrive in her stomach and chest. 

“So if we arrived at the same time, we were friends? Everyone says we were…close?” She watched as Vision shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably. She saw he looked embarrassed, and by the fact, his skin couldn’t blush, she imagined it must take a great deal to see that emotion on his face. 

“we were… ah… well.” He sighed and finally looked up at her. “Yes. We were.” After a breath or two of silence, Vision finally left her room. Leaving Wanda feeling the oddest sensation. She believed him.

 

* * *

 

_Wanda found herself standing on a path surrounded by tall green trees and shrubbery. The air was warm but there was a cool breeze to keep her comfortable. The sun was low and left a delicate pattern of orange in-between the tree’s leaves. The golden energy the had been visiting her every night flew past her face, brushing her cheek gently. Her hand followed the trail on her skin as she watched it float off into the distance. She ran after it, following it through the woods enjoying her legs moving wildly. The energy slowly gained paced and got further and further away from her. Just before it dipped behind a hill she called out._

_“Vis!” And then she woke up._

 

Vision sat in his room by the window, look out at the greenery that reminded him of the areas he used to explore with Wanda. Today’s conversation with her had been painful. Every conversation was painful. Looking into her gorgeous eyes and not having them recognize him, or remember their past, or remember their love hurt more and more every day. He felt the pang in his chest again, but he knew it didn't come from Wanda’s fears. It was the pain of his own, that this time he truly had lost her forever. 

His legs moved without his minds permission and he found himself standing in the doorway of Wanda’s room. She seemed quiet tonight, peaceful. He was about to turn away when he heard her murmur something in her sleep. It didn’t sound like she was in any distress, but he still approached her to make sure. He stood above her, watching her chest slowly rise and fall with her breaths. She murmured quietly to herself, making Vision chuckle. During their secret trip around Europe, many nights he would find her asleep talking to herself. Without realising he reached out and brushed her cheek. His heart warmed as her lips stretched into a lazy smile. There were many Wanda Maximoff smiles. There was the excited smile, sad smile, surprised smile and many more. One of his favourites was always the sleepy smile. It meant she was relaxed. She wasn’t running away from anything locked in her mind tonight. Whatever she was seeing made her happy. That was reassuring to Vision. 

Suddenly feeling guilty for intruding on her in such a vulnerable state, he pulled his hand away and turned to leave her in peace. 

“Vis?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for any fic ever!   
> Let me know your thoughts! I can not explain how happy I am to read that you are enjoying my little story!   
> shout out to Nerdywithatwist for giving me to prompt that started this! I get more and more excited to write this baby every day!   
> Have a nice day/night lovelies!   
> \- herstorybooks.


	5. Chapter Four; Mauve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mauve; A shade of purple representing thoughtfulness and sentiment.

“Vis?” Vision froze in his path like a rabbit caught in headlights. He must have woken her. “were you watching me sleep?” She asked as she turned out her bedside lamp. He forced his body to turn and face her confused and accusing stare that was now made clear by the harsh light. 

“I…err… you were having a nightmare.” He explained shakily. “I thought maybe watching over you…”

“Watching over me?” She interrupted angrily. “Why would you watch over me? Do you watch over the Captain when he has a nightmare?”

“Well… I… err…”

“Stop stuttering and tell me!”

“I used to watch over you, before. When you had nightmares. You said it helped.” Vision couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eye as he said the sorrowful truth. Instead, he looked down at the floor and focused on the word he had said; _before_. Before she had forgotten him. Wanda’s frowning face softened. Again she believed him. 

“Sit down, Vision.” She tapped the spot beside her on the bed. Vision looked at her cautiously but approached and sat on the very edge of the bed facing her.

“I understand you don’t remember,” he spoke quietly. Almost at a whisper. “and I don’t expect you to believe me but… if I may?” He reached out his hand, asking for access to her own, relieved when she placed her hand in his. His hand was warm and strangely comforting. Wanda had never been good with physical contact, not with anyone except her brother. She still felt slightly uncomfortable when her teammates would hug her hello or pat her on the back. And here was Vision, this man she had no real memory off, holding her hand. And it felt completely natural. Better than then. Their hands fit together as if they were made to

She watched as he closed his eyes and the stone in his head began to glow brighter. She felt an energy combine with hers, and she was transported to someone else’s memories.

* * *

 

_Vision sat on the sofa reading the latest encyclopedia Wanda had gifted him. A thoughtful gift from his new friend who knew he was eager to learn more about the world he now found himself resident to. The friend in question had fallen asleep beside him. It was late in the night and all The Avengers had gone for their night’s rest. However, both Wanda and Vision enjoyed using the nighttime to sit outside their rooms and take a moment to breathe and think. Both of them could be described as the introverts of the team and found great comfort in sitting with each other at night. Wanda would read her own stories or play games on her phone. Vision would read or busy himself with chores, that Wanda sometimes helped with. Both were happy to sit in silence and allow the conversation to appear naturally if one of them suddenly thought of something interesting to discuss._

_Tonight Wanda had sipped at her peppermint tea whilst filling out today’s crossword, but it hadn’t taken long before her eyes grew weary and the pen in her hand dropped onto the sofa. Vision was just about to close his book and cover her with a blanket when he heard her begin to cry and her body toss about. Her movements were erratic and he was scared she would pull a muscle in her neck if she’d carried on with the movement. He placed his hand against the back of her neck, hoping to either wake her or still her into a quieter sleep. Her body stilled but her sobs remained as she called for her brother._

_Vision had read that human grief was complicated, and it was difficult to comfort someone in the state if you yourself had never felt such an emotion. Vision wanted to comfort Wanda. With concentration, he was able to reach into her mind and join her in her nightmare._

**_He saw her standing amongst black darkness, staring at a spotlight that showed her dying brother calling for her. She fell to her knees and cried for the lost sibling. She reached out but Pietro’s body was shielded and no one could reach to help him. Vision, of course, knew this wasn’t real, that this was her grief arguing that she could have found a way to save him. Vision, however, had a subjective viewpoint of this. He imagined that for Wanda, this must feel as it did before when she felt her brother die._ **

**_He couldn’t stand the cries from Wanda anymore. He couldn’t stand to see her put herself through the pain._ **

**_“Wanda.” He said as he knelt down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with shocked mascara running eyes. She could feel that this was Vision, not some dreamed up version in her head._ **

**_“Vision? You’re here?”_ **

**_“You are having a bad dream.” Both of them looked towards the injured projection of her brother. “This is not real and you are putting yourself through the pain you need not feel. Please wake up.” It took her time to look away from Pietro, she stared at his bloody face and ignored any sense of reality. However, she didn’t stop Vision as he pulled her from the ground and away from the spotlight._ **

 

_He watched her open her eyes, awaken, and begin to cry again._

_“Wanda, why put yourself through that?” He asked, his hand still on her neck._

_“Because I should have saved him!” Wanda sobbed and fell into Vision’s chest. He held her close, stroking her hair, He knew there was nothing he could say to help her pain, but if he could stop her from causing her self more deliberate pain, he would._

* * *

 

_Wanda watched the memory unfold from the eyes of Vision. The event felt familiar as if she did believe it had happened. However, in a confusing and strange way, it still felt like she was watching it happen for the first time. She could feel Visions sentiment of this memory, it was clearly significant to him and the relationship he must have had with Wanda. She could feel his care for her and want to protect her._

_She stayed studying the feelings he felt towards her. She didn’t know how long Vision had controlled their link but it was a comfortable experience. She could manipulate a person's feelings, show them their true fears or cause of joy, but she never felt them. She was never granted access to feel another’s real emotions. She found herself feeling almost drunk on the sensation. She felt a relaxing lack of control._

_“Why are you showing me this? You know I don’t remember any of this.” She asked with her mind. She felt Vision’s reply._

_“I did not show you that out of selfish expectation. I did it to show you, you can trust me. And if you will allow me, I think I can help you with your bad dreams.”_

_Before she could answer she then felt another memory develop between their minds, however this time she saw it through her own eyes and not Visions._

 

* * *

 

**_She was back in the dark room where she sat tied up in pain coursing through her neck. She relived the nightmare where she had managed to escape her prison cell but was still controlled by the metal contraption around her neck. She began to claw and fade away into blackness when the gold light came back and lifted her. However this time when she looked at the gold light, its transformed very clearly into Vision. He placed her back onto the ground, stroked her neck and the metal collar dropped to the ground._ **

**_“It’s just a bad dream, remember?”_ **

_Her eyes then opened and she was lying flat on her back in bed. Her eyes darted around the room and she sighed with relief to recognize the hotel logo on the wall. She was with Vision. She felt him stroke the sweaty hair away from her face. He sat beside her looking down and smiling comfortingly._

_“better?” He asked in a soothing voice._

_“Yeah,” she said, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “You’re getting good at that.”Vision chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, snuggling her into his chest._

_“Sadly, there has been much practice lately,” he said placing a kiss on the top of her head. Wanda felt the heat of his body against her cheek and felt her body relax as the sensation from his kiss melt through her body._

_“I guess I’m anxious about going back to Nat and Steve tomorrow.” She looked up at him. “I hate leaving you.” Vision's hand caressed her cheek with a sorrowful look in his eyes._

_“I know. I hate it too.” She smiled sadly at him before using her own hand to pull him down for a kiss._

 

* * *

 

Her eyes snapped open just before their lips would have met, and the connection was lost. Her hand retreated from Visions, but she could see by his face he was just as shocked as her. 

“that wasn’t me.” He said with a quake in her voice 

“What? What do you mean?”

“I showed you the first memory but that second one… that wasn’t me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes head from hiding place* so how much do you guys hate me?  
> before you shoot, I promise nice things are on the way.  
> Hope you're having a nice day.  
> \- herstorybooks.


	6. Chapter Five; Lavender.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shade of purple representing the feeling of lightweight nostalgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been some time! I've had a really rough week and needed to focus on family and personal problems. But I think I'm back in the zone now. This is just a little chapter to get me going again. Enjoy!

Vision had kept his distance from Wanda since the “memory incident.” He dared to think that her memories were starting to resurface by themselves; that it was just a matter of time before she remembered him, remembered them. The logical voice in his head told him not to build up his hopes, in case the result was them shattering to the ground. It was clear that the event she couldn’t quite understand had startled Wanda. It was an intimate memory only the two of them shared. It showed them in their natural and vulnerable habitat, as a couple. The two of them entangled in each other’s limbs, wrapped in cotton sheets. Laying on the bed not listening or saying anything, finding the comfortable silence more than enough. The thought of them nestled in bed brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his heart. But Wanda didn’t understand their closeness, their intimacy. Of course it would confuse her. So he decided to keep away from her, wait until she approached him. 

Or at least that was the plan.

The team had returned to their training schedules. Both the Captain and Natasha were starting to worry the team would become out of practice, lose the progress they had been working on. Steve had been watching Natasha work with Wanda for twenty minutes when he pulled the Black Widow aside. 

“She’s getting frustrated again,” Steve observed, watching Wanda bolt too much energy at her target and break the wooden board into splinters. “Have you tried lifting her off the ground yet?” 

“She’s not ready,” Natasha whispered, turning her back to the others. “She can't harness the right amount of energy. She either produces too little and can’t lift off the ground, or produces too much and slams into the ceiling.”Steve huffed and crossed his arms. It was difficult for Nat and him to train Wanda when it came to her powers. Sure, they could teach her to fight, to take a punch and sneak up on a target. But when it came to the energy that sparked out of her hands, they were out of their depth. “I think it’s time,” Natasha said leaning into Steve. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“She need’s someone who understands. Who understands her.” Steve made a mental note to blame Nat if this went wrong. It could cause more pain if it went wrong, not just for Wanda but for Vision too. 

“Right, listen up!” The Avengers all gathered around their Captain. “I’m pairing you all up. Sam, you’ll be with Nat.” Sam nodded and stood by Natasha. “Rhodes, you’re with me.”

“Cap.” Rhodes comically saluted and walked over to him. That left only two people standing awkwardly four feet apart. 

“Vision and Wanda, pair up.” 

“Work on you flying, Wanda,” Nat added as she and Sam went over to the boxing ring. Vision watched as the Captain winked at him before going in his own direction. It was clear to him what he wanted Vision to accomplish in today’s training session. He just wished he had been given a heads up.

He turned to Wanda who was pulling at the hem of her top. 

“So.” She said awkwardly. 

“I have an idea.”

* * *

 

They remained silent until they reached the top of the hill and the edge of the cliff. The cliff was made of white rock, blanketed with mossy grass. The view showed the busy city towering in the distance and the Avengers compound below. The sky was beginning to transition from day to night with clouds creating slices of a golden glow peaking from the setting sun.As the summer was on its way out and the sun was vanishing, there was a gentle cool breeze brushing their skin. Wanda regretted not picking up her coat before leaving the training hall. 

“What are we doing up here?” She asked, wrapping her arms around her body.

“I thought a more calming atmosphere might help you focus.” Wanda smiled slightly. “And with the lack of a ceiling and walls, there is a reduced risk of you breaking anything.” Wanda’s smiled dropped. 

“This is lovely and all, but some fresh air won't help me control my powers.” She huffed frustratedly. “this is just a waste of time.” She started to walk back down the hill but Vision intercepted her path. She looked up at him with annoyance.

“It’s not about controlling your powers.” He began. “It’s about connecting with your emotions.” Her harsh gaze and tense shoulders relaxed. “Please, just try.”

She sighed. “okay fine.” She shrugged and they returned to their place on the edge of the cliff. 

They stood to face each other, with a small distance between them. 

“Start by closing your eyes.” Wanda looked at him questionably. “Please.” She rolled her eyes and rolled back her shoulders before resting her eyelids shut. “Now, take a deep breath and think of a memory. A memory that makes you feel calm, at peace.” Wanda slightly opened one eye to again question Vision’s methods. But she was shocked to see he had closed his eyes as well and seemed to be living in his own memory. The softness in his voice and the tranquility on his face was enough to convince her to copy his actions. She closed her eyes again, and this time followed his instructions. “Think of a time you only felt happiness. A time when there was no question in your mind, you were happy and warm and nothing else mattered.” 

_A warm summer day arrived in Wanda’s mind's eye. She could see her Mother’s dark hair and father’s green eyes. She could feel Pietro run passed her and tap her shoulder. Yelling tag as he raced away. She giggled and followed, trying to catch him. They were only children, children enjoying the time spent outdoors with their parents. Children running around carefree whilst their parents lay out food on a picnic table. Eventually, they would get tired and collapse against their mother and father and eat the food provided. Her mother would stroke her hair and her father would tell stories of giants and ogres to distract them from the fact they were eating relatively healthy food. Wanda remembered feeling so carefree. She had no responsibilities, she had no guilt or grief weighing on her shoulders. She felt light. lightweight. Like she weighed no more than a white feather being carried away in the breeze._

She smiled lazily and opened her eyes slowly. Her head had tilted in her relaxation, giving her an immediate view of the ground below her. The ground far below her. Her feet were not embedded on the grass. Her whole body had been lifted into the air. She looked at Vision, expecting him to be holding her up. But when she saw his hands by his side she realized there was nothing holding her up. 

She panicked and reached for Vision. She grabbed hold of his body as the weight of her own suddenly grew heavy and began to return to the floor at a faster speed. 

“Vision!” She yelled in terror. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He held her tightly against his chest, feeling her heavy and scared breaths. Her eyes darted around different areas of the grass underneath them. “Look at me. Look at me.” He repeated soothingly until she finally lifted her gaze up to his. “You can do this.” He told her. 

Looking into Vision’s eyes, she felt her body lighten again, and another emotion she couldn’t identify spark within her. The confidence he had in her, the softness in his gaze relaxed her, and relaxed her grip on his chest. She didn’t let go completely, but she just gently rested her hands on his chest and allowed him to keep his resting on her waist. They floated together staring into each other eyes. The light oak brown with flecks of emerald and gold were familiar to Vision. However every time he looked at them, they entranced him in an awe as if it was the first time. The more light that hit her iris caused them to shimmer into a light gypsy green. They were truly beautiful and magnificent. He had missed staring so deeply into them. 

For Wanda, it was the first time she had truly studied the piercing eyes of Vision. They contrasted against his red skin so obviously, she wondered how she had never noticed before. How she had never noticed the way the ice blue was rimmed with a deep ocean blue. Or the way subtle impeded white lines resembling mechanics turned around his pupil. They were fascinating. They were beautiful. 

Lost in each other's embrace, they slowly began to float back onto the ground. As their feet planted firmly onto the grass, it was a physical reminded to bring their focus back to the firm reality. It took them a few moments, but they did eventually step away from each other and look away awkwardly. They hovered until Vision finally spoke. 

“and that’s err… how to… harness the right amount of energy to… levitate.” He stuttered waving his hands in front of him. 

“yes, thank you that’s… very helpful.” They finally looked at each other, trying not to bring any significance to what had just happened. But It was significant. Wanda had put her trust in Vision. She had allowed him to hold her, to keep her lifted when she could have easily plummeted to the floor. She had allowed him to stare deeply into her eyes and had found comfort in diving into his own. Wanda couldn’t ignore the feeling in her stomach and the dizziness in her head. He sparked something within her she couldn’t make sense of. This warmth and trust felt familiar with him; that scared her. 

With her confusion, the dizziness increased and she began to sway. Luckily, Vision was able to reach her before her feet gave way. He held her upright and walked her back to the compound.

 

Steve and Natasha watched from below as the two disappeared from view. 

“I hope that was a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter didn't answer any questions you may have had from 'Muave.' But stick with me! It's going to be worth it!   
> Oh and btw! I spend a lot of time changing my English spelling to American after writing my chapters. it is tedious!   
> Have a lovely day/night my dears!   
> -herstorybooks


	7. Chapter Six; Periwinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pale violet representing a cordial and lively life.

Tony Stark had finally returned to the compound to visit his family of misfits. Stepping through the door with Rhodes at his side, they were greeted by the Captain. They gave each other an embrace with a gentle slap on the back before sitting down in the kitchen for coffee and a catch-up. It had been an hour into their conversation when Tony finally asked about his robot son. 

“How’s Vision coping?” 

“Not well,” Rhodes admitted. “He just floats around the compound silently, waiting for someone to tell him what to do.” 

“Has he spoken to Wanda?” Tony asked curiously. Steve thought about the nights he had caught Vision watching over Wanda, aiding her with her nightmares before crying himself into a tired state. About the time last week when he walked passed Wanda’s room and heard the two sharing an awkward conversation. He decided to keep this information to himself. 

“They spent some time together yesterday.” He commented instead. 

“And?”

“I think there’s still something there,” Steve admitted. “We just have to wait and hope.” He stated taking a sip of his drink. Tony shook his head, not happy with the reply. 

“Or, we could give them a little nudge.” 

* * *

 

Vision was standing in the dimly lit library, running his fingers over dusty spines of several books, looking for one he hadn’t already read. Since returning to the compound and having little interest in interacting with the other Avengers, he spent his spare time reading through Mr. Starks collection. Takin in information and categorizing them in his memory banks. He was starting to notice the decreasing amount of books he hadn’t read. He would have to look into buying some more online. Maybe he could get another folktale book for Wanda.   
“I should buy you a Kindle.” Startled, Vision turned to see his creator leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. “It would save room.”

He and Tony sat down on the large leather chairs by the window, Tony with a drink in his hand. Vision asked a lot of questions about Tony and how Ms. Potts was doing. Asking if they’d set a date for the wedding etc. Tony replied politely, telling him pepper was fine and that they’d set a date for December on New Year's Eve. But he hadn’t come here to talk small talk with Vision. 

“Steve and Rhodey say you’ve been hiding away a lot”

“Well I wouldn’t say hiding, I join the team for meals and training.” 

“So when you know Wanda will be there.” The room went silent, Vision shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had wondered how long it would take before Wanda’s name would be brought up into the conversation.“How is she?” 

“She’s… been having nightmares.” The sudden need to confide with another being took over him. In the past, if he ever had questions about his emotions or thoughts, he would discuss them with Wanda. His co-creator seemed like the next best thing. “I can feel her pain,” He said sadly. “When she’s crying or in distress. Before, when she would have these bad dreams, I was able to soothe her, help her sleep.” Tony could almost sense where this conversation was going.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been sneaking into her bedroom at night to help her sleep.” The guilty expression and silence produced by Vision were telling enough. Tony winced. 

“She caught me one night.” Another wince. 

“How did that go down?” He asked taking a swig of brandy

“I tried to explain myself, and with a mental link, I was able to show her my past memories of doing so. To show that I meant no harm to her. But when we were connected…” his thoughts trailed off. Tony leaned forward in his chair, urging him to carry on. He could sense something shift in Vision’s energy. There was a slight hopeful smile across his lips, barely noticeable but there non the less. “She showed me a memory. Of us two together whilst she was a fugitive. We were in bed, just talking, but it made me incredibly happy. But once our connection was lost… she said she didn’t understand the memory she had shown me.” Tony paused thoughtfully.

“But it was her who showed you the memory.” Vision nodded.

“I believe so.”

“Sounds to me like your Scarlet Witch is still in there somewhere.” 

* * *

 

Vision stood in the kitchen reading the print out recipe from online. The sun had set and was replaced by the moon, an hour away until the teams scheduled dinner time. Mr. Stark had taken the rest of the team out for drinks in town. After Vision declined the invitation, preferring to stay close to home, Stark had asked Vision if he could prepare a meal for them when they returned. Seeing it as something else to do, other than reading, he had found a recipe for a group serving of Penne Pasta Bake. He was in the middle of making the tomato sauce from scratch when he heard small heels enter the room. He looked up and saw Wanda hovering by the door. She was wearing her black leggings and oversized red jumper that hung off of one shoulder, revealing a lace black strap underneath. With her boots reaching just below her knees, she looked very comfortable. 

“Rhodes asked if I could help with dinner.” She explained awkwardly. 

“I’m afraid Mr. Stark has taken everyone out into town for drinks. He didn’t ask you?” 

“No.” She sighed looking down at the floor.She breathed slowly with her nose, suddenly smelling the scent of burnt tomatoes. Her head snapped up looking at Vision, who’s eyes were transfixed on her. “Is something burning?” She asked bringing Vision back into focus. He turned to the pan in front of him, seeing the red sauce now brown. He rolled his eyes and turned off the hob. 

“That’s the second time now.” He complained to himself. Wanda found herself laughing and approaching the pan. Vision watched as she took a small spoonful of the burnt sauce and tasted it to see if it was salvageable. The stone in his head hummed to him, remembering the time she had tasted the Paprikash dish he had tried to prepare for her.By the smile trying to hide her winced face, he guessed that the meal had not been a success. “I’ll get a takeaway menu.” He said, heading towards the fridge. 

“No!” She insisted, causing the shock and wide eyes in Vision’s face. She checked her tone into something less urgent. “I mean… third times the charm right?”Vision couldn’t force away from the smile on his face as he watched Wanda continue to read the recipe before disappearing to the pantry and returning with an armful of tomatoes. She wiped the knife and chopping board he had been using and began to slice the tomatoes. Vision stood idly, hypnotized by her movements. She could feel his stare and looked up at him. She had to admit that he looked rather handsome in his navy sweater and white shirt. It hugged his figure well, showing the muscles and toned physique. She felt her cheeks heat. “Could you dice the onions?” She asked trying to distract herself.

After being shaken out of his trance and continuing with his instructions, they had managed to get the sauce to a light bubbling, for the third time. With Wanda guiding him through the steps, they were able to produce something that smelt a lot better than before. Wanda watched over a large pot of boiling pasta whilst Vision perched on the counter, reading the next steps of the recipe. 

“We need to grate cheese over the top before putting it in the oven.” 

“Okay, I’ll get the cheese.” Wanda left the pot and headed towards the fridge. Vision carried on reading the words on the piece of paper, reading the serving suggestion of adding a sprinkle of pepper into the sauce to give it a slight kick. He reached over and was about to sprinkle the powder into the mixture when he heard Wanda shout and grab hold of his wrist. 

Her delicate hand was wrapped around his much larger wrist, her creamy white flesh contrasting against his bright red. He felt the energy pulse out of her fingers and dance around his skin. They looked at each other, bodies almost pressing against each other. He felt her heavy breath brush the bottom of his neck, her eyes alert and staring deeply at him. “That’s err…. Tarragon.” She explained, using her other hand to take the spice from. She placed it on the counter and handed him another, hand still grasped around his. “This is the pepper.” He took the spice from her with his free hand, eyes still locked on hers. 

“Thank you.” It was barely audible, but intense at the same time. A cough at the door alerted them, sending their bodies in opposite directions. Stark was standing there with a smug grin on his face. 

“Dinner nearly ready?”Vision began to move around the counters, trying to look busy. 

“Half an hour,” Wanda said, beginning to grate the cheese, not looking up. 

* * *

 

20 minutes later, the pasta bake was heating in the oven. Wanda and Vision began setting the table with plates cutlery and glasses.“Vision?” Her voice chirped from the other end of the table, bringing Vision’s focus away from his task. “Can you actually taste food?” Vision chuckled slightly at the question. 

“Yes, I can. About two years ago me and Mr. Stark began experimenting ways for my body to mirror another human body. I have taste buds, I can feel pain and can even alter my appearance.” Wanda looked impressed, before returning to placing knives and forks besides plates. 

“I can’t imagine not being able to taste food. You know I’ve always wanted to try genuine gelato from…”

“Italy. Along the cost.” Vision interrupted, not looking up and her, placing glasses on the table. “I remember.” He whispered to himself. Wanda heard him and suddenly felt dizzy. The room around began to spin and colors flashed violently in front of her eyes. 

 

_Lightly colored wooden flooring gave Wanda easy access to sit and dip her toes in the deep blue waters and watch the small sailboats bob about. She relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the breeze flowing through her white dress. The straps sat loosely on her shoulders and the skirt moved freely in the light wind. She took notice of the cool water wrapping itself around her feet. It was a nice contrast to the humid heat. Vision sat down beside her.  
“What did you get?” She looked at the treat he passed her and her eyes lit up. “Oh, Vis! You remembered!”_

 

_“Genuine Italian gelato. The one sweet treat you had always wanted to try. And now you can.”The smile on her lips and love in her eyes was all the reward Vision would ever need. “Now the one you’re holding is cherry with chocolate shavings.” It didn’t escape Wanda that the colors were red and a deep brown that was almost black. Very similar to her usual coloring back home. “But if you would prefer, you are more than welcome to have mine instead.”_

 

_“What is yours?” She asked looking down at his._

 

_“Pistachio.” He said proudly. “I read online it is a unique but satisfying flavor.” Wanda giggled at his excitement as she snuggled up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. They both sat eating their sweet treats and watched as the sunset._

 

_“This is perfect. Thank you, Vis.” Wanda said looking up at Vision. He looked down at her beautiful eyes that were almost as green as his pistachio ice-cream. With the sun hitting them, they sparkled more than emerald gems._

 

_“Seeing you so beautiful happy more than perfect for me.” They sat staring into each other's eyes before Vision began to lean forward into a kiss. Wanda lifted her ice-cream and poked him on the nose with it. Watching the shock turn into laughter on his face made her heart leap. They both laughed before Vision wiped his face and pulled Wanda in for a proper kiss._

 

 

The memory faded from her vision but stayed clear as day in her mind. As the room came back into focus she felt herself smile and whisper.   
“Pistachio.” Vision’s head snapped up and looked at her with wide and alert eyes.

 

“Ooo something smells good!” Sam swaggered in, with the rest of the team following behind. 

 

“Oh yeah! I’m starving!” Nat commented as she placed a hand on Wanda’s shoulder. She felt her tension and saw the way Vision was looking at Wanda. “You okay?” She said quietly to Wanda, allowing the noise from everyone else to cloak it. 

 

“Yeah, I just…” Wanda’s throat wretched and her hand came up to her mouth. “Excuse me.” Wanda disappeared out of the room, leaving the sound of her throwing up in the bathroom down the corridor. 

 

“I hope that’s not a reflection on the meal,” Rhodes said from his chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while my loves.   
> The memory Wanda had is an extract from my Fic called Taste Testing. It's set in the same universe as this fic, but before Infinity War. I'm pretty certain that fic is going to be referenced a lot in future chapters so you might want to have a quick read.  
> Anyway, what did you all think? memories arriving and staying in Wanda's mind?   
> Have a lovely day/night.   
> -herstorybooks.


	8. Chapter Seven; Sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shade of blue representing a calming and restful experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long! I went on a little traveling fortnight with the family and when I got home my laptop broke. It's still broken so I'm using my dads when he will let me. anyway! enjoy the chapter!

Wanda stayed quiet for the rest of the night, excusing herself once the meal had been eaten and washed up. She nodded and smiled politely at her team mate’s concerns for her health and compliments on the meal her and Vision had prepared. But the nauseous feeling in her stomach would not settle. Collapsing into her bed came as a relief. She pulled the duvet up to her chest, placed her head on her pillow and drifted off in the dark.

 

_She was stood on a cold and raining street, but she felt warm and content. Her hands enclosed in another’s. She walked along side the tall blonde stranger, his smile and fingers stroking her hand keeping her heart warm. As she was settling into their stride he stopped and stepped backwards away from her, however kept the tenderness in his eyes. He began to speak, but the words never escaped. White flashes of pictures swiped in and out of her mind. Her handsome caring stranger being stabbed through the back. Her falling beside him, keeping her hands on him protectively. The attacker showing itself before going in for another stab. Wanda was pushed away from harms way before she could see if he was safe._

 

Wanda leaped forward in her bed, heavily panting and her hair sticking to her back with sweat. It took her a few moments of panicking to stop looking for her stranger and realising she was in her room. It had all been a bad dream. She looked at her clock that read 3:00. She had slept 5 hours, but was as tired as if she’d been awake for 5 days. With a huff she swung her feet over the side of her bed and pulled a jumper over the top of her vest and shorts.

* * *

 

She still felt sick as she walked down the hallway. Only a few dim lamps lit her way through the dark path. Everyone was quiet and asleep with their doors tightly closed and locked. Or so she thought. At the end of the hallway she saw an open door with light trickling out of it. Peeking her head round the door, there was Vision sitting with his feet resting up on the bed. His back propped up with cushions, his concentration focused on the book in his hands. She watched him with a curious gaze. His eyes scanning the pages quickly but attentively, turning every page with careful precision. He seemed peacefully happy in a way she had never seen in a person before. She reached out with her mind, intrigued to feel the serene composure he appeared to be in. As her mind brushed his, his eyes lifted up and met hers.

 

“Wanda?” Wanda felt her cheeks heat and blush furiously. “Are you okay?” She nervously stepped forwards from behind the door, but not quite entering the room.

 

“Yeah, I err… had a question.” She flustered, pulling at the hem of her jumper. Vision sat and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

 

“Yes of corse, err…. Come in?” Wanda entered the room cautiously, looking around for somewhere to sit. The room was bare, grey and lacking personality. In it’s place, stacks of books and basic pieces of furniture.She chose to sit on the chair by the desk and opposite the bed, giving her easier access to view the entire room. It made her sad to see a lack of personal touch. Her room was filled with small pieces of her; photographs and trinkets. It seemed like Vision’s room didn’t get much use accept for practical matters. 

 

“I was wondering about what you said the other night. About how you could ease my dreams, how does that work exactly?”

 

“Oh.” Vision shifted at the uncomfortable reminder of her catching him watching her sleep. He folded his hands in his lap, settling them and forcing them not to shuffle about awkwardly. “Well, I don’t know for certain, but I’ve always assumed it is due to the mind stone.” Wanda looked at the amber gems glowing on the top of Vision’s for head. “It gave you your abilities,” his hands motioning towards her. “and is part of my structure. As I understand it, since they are from the same energy force it has created a link between my mind and yours”

 

“Making it easier for you to manipulate my dreams?” Vision winced at her casual tone.

 

“Well, when you put it like that, it sounds less friendly than I had intended, but yes.” Wanda smiled at his awkwardness. She hadn’t meant it in a negative way, but from what he had told her, that is what he did. He manipulated her dreams into something she could escape from more easily. “May I ask, are you still having nightmares.” Wanda looked down at her hands. Vision lowered his head, trying to get some sort of view on her expression. 

 

“They’re getting more vivid” the simplicity and resignation in her voice was familiar to Vision.

 

“Are you surrounded by fire?” Wanda pulled her gaze from her hands to Vision.

 

“Yes, I used to have this dream before?” Vision sighed and motioned towards the space vacant next to him, inviting her to sit somewhere more comfortable. Her curiosity of a past she couldn’t remember took over and she sat herself beside him on the bed.

 

“When you first came to the compound, you carried much guilt for surviving the war against Ultron and not your brother.” Wanda’s heart beated slightly faster at the mention of her brother. “You would have nightmares about being trapped on a stone, surrounded by flames of fire and watching your brother perish in the distance. Do you remember this?” He asked.

 

“Yes, some of it. I remember loosing Pietro.” She looked away from Vision to hide her pained face. “But I don’t quite remember how I survived.” She noted the sudden change in Vision’s posture and looked at him questionably. He didn’t seem eager to divulge any more information on that day’s events.The two sat in silence, both recalling the rather violent and unpleasant memories of the war against Ultron. It wasn’t difficult for Vision to replay his first ever memories, but Wanda struggled. It worried her that she couldn’t place how she escaped Ultron. She had just lost Pietro and was standing on the ground, waiting for the end to come. But it never did. “How did I survive Ultron?” She asked looking at Vision, who wouldn’t tare is stare away from the wall. “Please,” she grabbed hold of his arm, pulling his attention towards her. Her face probing for answers “show me.” With a sigh, Vision placed his hand over Wanda’s.

 

_Wanda stood on the ground of a falling Sokovia, her body rising against it’s weight as the city plummeted. Her hands floated beside her and her hair was swept away from her face in weightlessness. She was about to close her eyes, accept her claim from whatever would happen to her. But then she felt two arms gather her up and hold her closely. She looked up and saw Vision’s eyes staring deeply down at her. Those blue pools whirling. He lifted them up and away from the wreckage and placed her onto the ground of safety. He had saved her. That was how she had survived._

 

Vision had kept his hand placed on top of Wanda’s but began to pull his mind away from hers. Wanda pulled him back, her mind not ready to dispatch. He kept his eyes open but saw Wanda’s closed shut. Her face looked in pain and wincing. He felt as her mind began to fill with memories she had forgotten.

 

_He saw as she replayed Ultron showing her the cradle, showing her and her brother his to be creation. She placed her hands to feel him dreaming and felt pain. She relived seeing him for the first time, when he had first come into existence. His emerging from the cradle in a cloud of smoke._

_“I looked into you’re head, and saw annihilation.” Her voice echoed smoothly._

_“look again.”_

_She relived loosing Pietro and watched him save her, lifting her into the air._

 

She removed her hand from Vision’s arm as if it had burnt her. She panted heavily to try and catch her breath. Her eyes flew open, wide in shock before she ran into Vision’s bathroom and through up into the toilet. Vision waited until the sound of retching had quickly reduced before following her.

“Wanda, are you okay?” He asked kneeling beside her. “I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have showed you that.” Wanda stopped and lifted her hand to flush the toilet. She shifted her body to sit up against the wall, looking at a crouching and worried Vision.

 

“No it’s… its okay.” She said between breaths.“ _You_ saved me, back in Sokovia. How could I have forgotten that? Ultron began creating you, but Stark and Banner finished the job. They made you. Vision.”

 

Vision watched as Wanda began to make sense of the memories, talking to him but really talking too herself. It seemed some of them had began to resurface themselves after them nudge of Vision’s own of that day.

 

“Do you remember anything else?” He asked hopefully. Wanda shook her head.

* * *

 

 

Vision helped Wanda back to her room since she felt slightly shaky on her feet. With every step he took, holding onto her frame, he forced himself to maintain the hope that was rising in her chest. She was starting to remember. Well, she remembered the event surrounding her brother’s death. She wasn’t really remembering him, not who he was to her or her to him.

 

They reached Wanda’s room and Vision helped her sit down onto her bed. He was readying himself to leave when she reached out for his hand. “Vision, would you mind if…” she averted her gaze. She had already lived the awful dreams surrounding the loss of her brother, but that was when she didn’t have all the information. Now she truly remembered everything surrounding her brother’s fall. What would her mind do with this information? What if it only fed her nightmares? She forced a push of courage and met Vision’s eyes. “Would you mind if you stayed and helped me with my dreams? Since you said you could help.” Vision’s heart was being pulled as she looked up at him. Her eyes wide and asking for help. Something he knew she found hard to do.

 

“Of corse.” They settled onto her bed. Wanda tucked herself gently under the sheets, whilst Vision sat upright on the top of the duvet. He forced away a sad chuckle as he remembered the first time they had done this. When Wanda first asked him for his help in aiding her dreams. She had asked just as nervously, and he had agreed just as quickly and certainly. He had sat above the covers and waited for her to drift off before reaching his hand out to her and connecting their minds. This time had been no different.

 

_Wanda’s eyes were tightly shut, but she could feel that she was laying on a hard surface, with heat trickling up her fingers. As she felt her fingertips flared up with pain, she opened her eyes and saw the flames surrounding her body. On a tall stone pillar, she lifted her body up hastily and held herself close._

_“Wanda!” She heard her brother’s shrill of her name. She turned to see Pietro standing on an identical pillar, but far away from her. Continuing to call her name, he clutched at his chest and fell to his knees._

_“Pietro!” The Sokovian twang she had learnt to disguise naturally, snaked its way back into her voice with the worry and close connection with her brother. She lifted her hands to spike up enough energy to pull him towards her, but the red flames in her hands extinguished before she could reach out to him. She kept trying and every time she failed. She watched as her brother’s body began to spasm and he cried out for her. She felt a hand press against her shoulder, she turned and saw Vision standing beside her. “You know what happens, you know this is not real.” She looked away from him and back to her brother, but Vision took hold of her body and turned her to face away from Pietro and towards him. “You know how it really happened. This wasn’t what happened and there was nothing you could do.” Tears fell from her cheeks as she tried to force herself out of Vision’s grip. He was gentle but firm, holding her protectively in place. His hand reached out to cup her face, encouraging her to keep her view on him and to ignore the cries of her name in the distance. “Remember when we went flying, you thought of a memory. Close you eyes and think of that.” She looked at him scared, but the stroke of his thumb against he cheek reassured her. She trusted him. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to remember that sunny day with her family. She squeezed them tighter, forcing to hear the laughter of her mother instead of the shrill yells of her brother. She forced herself to feel her mother’s caress instead of the heat from the fire beneath her. She focused on her father’s stories instead of the pain she felt in her heart. Before she knew it, she no longer felt the heat from the fire, but a cool calming breeze. Her hands unclenched, but her eyes were to scared to open. “It’s okay.” She heard a whisper. “You’re not there anymore.” Vision’s calm voice, coaxed her eyes open. He was right. Instead of dark surrounding and violent flames she saw a peaceful blue sky. Her and Vision were flying above the cliff next to the compound. He kept a firm hold on her and she happily rested against his chest. She felt safe._

 

When Wanda opened her eyes, awoken by the light from the rising sun, she felt rested. For the first time in months, she had truly slept. She smiled and rolled over, unsure why she was surprised when she saw the absence of Vision. He must have left before she had woken up. She noticed the strange pang in her chest, she was sad that he hadn’t stayed. She was unsettled at her trust in him, but not surprised. He had saved her life, proven that he was on their side and not Ultron’s. But the comfort she had gotten from him was an old comfort. The warm feeling you have with someone you have had an intimate and true connection with for a long time. But still, he brought her the rest she truly needed.

* * *

 

She found Vision in the kitchen, sitting away from the rest of the team. Everyone greeted her a good morning and she smiled back. She made herself a cup of coffee and picked up the newspaper before bringing it to Vision. She passed it to him, glad when he smiled and took it from her.

“Thankyou, for helping me last night.”

 

“You’re more than welcome. If I may say, it seems to have done you good.”

 

“Yes!” She said sitting herself down beside him on the sofa. “I finally got a good nights sleep.” Vision smiled at the gleam on her face.

 

“I’m glad I could help.” He nodded.

 

“Do you… do you think we could keep… do you think you could keep… I mean only if it’s not any trouble and you don’t mind…”

 

“Wanda,” he interrupted her. Feeling happily strange at the reverse of their relationship roles. Usually he was the one stuttering nervously and she would have to bring him back firmly into the conversation. “I would be more than happy to help.” She laughed nervously and smiled before settling into her seat and sipping at her coffee. Vision nodded back at her and opened up his newspaper.

 

Steve stood in the kitchen, nudging Natasha and urging her to turn around in her seat. She turned to follow Steve’s gaze. They both smiled at each other as they saw Vision and Wanda sitting together in the corner. Her drinking her coffee and scrolling through her phone, Vision crossed legged and reading the daily paper. Now this was familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I worry my writing doesn't make sense. So just for clarity; Vision shower Wanda the memory of saving her in Sokovia. This sparked something in her mind that brought back all the memories from that movie (Avengers: Age of Ultron). 
> 
> I hope you all liked it and sorry it took so long. Fingers crossed the next chapter will come at a quicker speed! 
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!  
> \- her storybooks.


	9. Chapter Eight; Teal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal; representing serenity and confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, some notes before you read! 
> 
> 1) its nearly 2am and I've stayed up to finish writing and upload this, so I'm sorry for any stupid spelling or grammar mistakes I've made. 
> 
> 2) tiny spoiler here. When Tony says "Well, would you look at that." start playing the song I've linked. Trust me, it really helps set the tone of the next part of the fic. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfnuCh_mzPQ
> 
> 3) and of corse! ENJOY!

Later on that day the whole team began another training session, and since the last session went so well, Vision and Wanda went back up to the cliff to focus on Wanda’s flying. Wanda held a tight grip onto Vision’s forearms as they stood suspended in air. Wanda had managed to perfect flying by herself, but only when she put all of her focus and concentration into it. Everyone agreed that in combat that would not be enough. She would need to be able to use her mind for other activities at the same time as levitation. So Wanda listened and tried to continue to fly as Vision began explaining Tony and Pepper’s engagement party invitation.

 

“and the cars will be coming to collect everyone was 8:30” Wanda had tried to pay attention to Vision’s words, but her furrowed brow and eyes looking down at the ground below, showed Vision she was still putting all her energy into her levitation. “Wanda?”Wanda looked up at him, her focus being pulled. She gripped tighter onto Vision’s arms as her weight tried to lower her to the ground. She was grateful that Vision’s form was there to stop her plummeting to the ground.

 

“Vision, I can’t focus when you’re talking to me.” She complained.

 

“That’s kind of the point, Wanda. You need to learn to split your focus and energy.”

 

“Well can we talk about something else instead of the party tonight?” Vision felt Wanda’s weight lighten upon him as she began to put more energy into levitating. But she still held on tightly.

 

“You’re nervous?” He asked. Wanda looked at her hands, answering without thinking.

 

“Well, yeah. Stark’s parties aren’t exactly known for being subtle and relaxing.”

 

“That is very true.” Vision chuckled. “They can be rather intimidating.” Wanda’s body began to rely on Vision’s again. She held on tighter and looked up at Vision with a tired expression.

 

“Can we take a break? I’m exhausted.” Vision nodded and lowered them down to the ground. “So you’re going tonight? To the party?” Wanda asked. She made her way to the edge of the cliff, sitting down dangling her feet off the side. Vision slowly made his way to join her. His eyes watched as Wanda’s hands began to glow red, she created a small ball of energy and tossed it to Vision once he was seated.

 

“I am.” he said catching and throwing back the ball of energy, “Why do you ask?”

 

“I just didn’t think it would be your kind of thing.”

 

“It’s not your either.” Vision pointed out catching the energy and returning it swiftly.

 

“true,” Wanda laughed catching the ball. “but Nat said it would do be good to have some fun. I promised I’d go.”

 

“I promised Mr Stark for the same reason.” He chuckled. They both truly were the introverts of the team. Much happier to spend their time surrounded by quiet conversation instead of loud music and glitter.

* * *

 

 

Wanda sat in front of the mirror letting Laura curl her hair whilst Nat sat in the corner painting her nails a dark red. In a few hours they would be going to Tony and Pepper’s engagement party and Wanda had no idea how she was supposed to present herself at one of these events. Growing up there hadn’t been time or money for fancy events and sparkling outfits. Wanda had to admit, she secretly enjoyed having Nat and Laura get ready with her. Having her hair and makeup done, wearing a beautiful dress and expensive shoes made her feel more confident.

 

“Do you think the guys have already started getting ready?” Wanda asked, wondering what Vision would be wearing. Would he turn up in his usual outfit or would she see him in the shirt and jumper she quite liked.

 

“I doubt it. Clint doesn’t start showering until I put my perfume on.” Laura quipped.

 

“I guarantee Tony started getting ready an hour before us.” Nat joked and laughed at herself. “He’ll turn up in a more extravagant outfit than any of us!”

 

“What do you think Vision will wear?” Laura asked, clearly having the same question Wanda had. “How’s it going between you to anyway?” She asked, settling the curling iron down and picking up a collection of hair pins.

 

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked uncomfortably. She heard Nat cough, drawing Laura’s eye. She saw Nat shake her head warningly.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Laura winced apologetically. “Clint just told me you’ve been spending more time together.”

 

“No it’s fine.” Wanda smiled. “It’s nice actually.” Natasha raised her head and put her focus onto Wanda’s words. “I mean, it’s a little weird sometimes. I’ll go to tell him something about myself but he’ll already know.” Laura and Nat exchanged glances as Wanda’s lips turned upwards into a warm smile. “It’s like he knows me better than I know myself.” She said to herself more than the others. Noticing that Laura’s hands had stopped moving about in her hair, she shook herself out of her trance. “He’s a good friend.” She insisted with a determined expression.

 

“That’s nice.” Laura smiled and placed her hands on Wanda’s shoulders and gave them a small squeeze.

 

 

Half an hour later, all the ladies had finished their makeup and hair. Laura and Nat were dressed up to the nines. Nat worse black wide leg jump suit with a low neckline and spaghetti straps that turned into a complicated woven pattern on the back. She wore red heals with her lipstick to match. She looked bold, powerful and extremely sexy. It was a rather large contrast to Laura who stood beside her in a floral maxi dress pooling at her feet. With her hair large and curled, pinned to the side to show off the simple but beautiful diamond earrings Clint had bought her for her birthday. The trio was almost ready to leave, they just had to wait for Wanda.

 

“Wanda! The car is outside!” Nat complained.

 

“I feel over dressed! It’s too much!” Wanda shouted from the bathroom.

 

“Well it’s too late to change now! Get you arse out here and lets go!” They heard some muffled swearing from behind the door before it opened and Wanda walked out.

 

“Wow.”

* * *

 

Wanda wasn’t sure why she was surprised when she stepped out of the car and into the building of Tony and Pepper’s party. The moment she walked in she was blasted with loud music, drunken chatter and heat from the bodies of hundreds of people in the room. Wanda looked up at the high ceiling of grand victorian architecture. She followed the crown mouldings down to the large fireplace; everything made of dark cherry wood. The shade contrasted nicely against the black and white mosaic dance floor. Looking around there was a balcony that went around the edge of the entire room, lined with small and intimate seating. Each table had one lamp creating a romantic and soft lighting, perfect for couples looking for a dark area of privacy.Feeling the people behind her begin to enter and push impatiently to get to the drinks and food, Wanda started scanning the room for any familiar face, hopefully Vision’s. Starting to feel claustrophobic and lightly panicked, Wanda extended her search with her mind.

 

_Over here._

 

Wanda heard Vision’s voice and a pull in the direction towards bar. She scanned the room again with a more eagle eye. Her eyes lingered on a tall man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked him up and down in his navy tailored suit with a sleek red tie hanging around his neck and tucking nicely underneath his jacket. He lifted his hand and nodded his head in a hello. Wanda looked at him in a quizzical way as she recognised the structure of the mans face and body.

 

 

Vision felt her mind the second she walked into the building. It took him barely a second to find her in the crowd, as always when she entered a room. He saw her before she saw him. He watched the lines appear on her forehead and her eyes squint when she couldn’t find anyone she recognised. He reached out his mind to her, guessing she wouldn’t be able to locate him in his current guise. She walked towards, her red dress flowing like her magic around her legs.

 

The top of the dress fitted her form tightly, with an A-line halter neck and red lace covering her chest. The skirt let go of the dresses cling on her body and danced freely. The slit in the front gave a rare and honoured glimpse to her smooth, cream and long legs. With every stride her black strapped heels brought her closer and closer to him. Her emerald eyes shimmed with smokey eyeshadow. Vision’s heart warmed when her nude lipstick covered lips stretch into a smile. Gentle strands of curled hair was freed from her pinned up do and framed her face lightly. She was, as always, the most beautiful woman in the room.

 

“Vision?” She asked as she finally stopped at his side. “Is that you?”

 

“Good evening, Wanda.” His voice matched the Vision she knew, making her smile. “I find this makes attending these events a lot easier.” He said motioning to his new appearance. She smiled and followed his hand with her eyes. The body was just as tall as Vision, just a muscular and uniquely just as handsome, just in a different less colourful way. Vision turned and picked up a drink from the table beside him, passing it to her. She took a sip, not being able to help the slightly seductive gaze her eyes had when she looked at him in the well fitting suit. The gaze did however disappear when the tang of the drink hit her tastebuds.

 

“Cranberry, vodka and lemonade?” She asked happily surprised.

 

“You’re favourite.”

 

_I go to tell him something about me but he’ll already know._

 

She smiled to herself. “Would you like to dance?” Vision asked as a new song began to play. His question caught her off guard, shocking her with his confidence. Her shock did not stop her however, nodding her head and taking his arm as he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

 

Tony, Pepper and The Bartons were all together discussing wedding plans when Natasha appeared.

 

“Have you guys seen Wanda? I lost her when we came in.”

 

“Sorry, nope!” Tony commented, taking a drink of his beer, clearly not worried. Pepper rolled her eyes and started scanning around the room. Her eyes stopped on the dance floor and her face smiled warmly.

 

“Found them.” She said affectionately, nodding her head.

 

“them?” Clint asked, following Pepper’s eye. Laura smiled and hugged her husband closely. Everyone else followed the same eye line and saw Vision and Wanda. Tony’s eyes widened and a smile crossed his lips.

 

“Well, would you look at that.”

* * *

 

Gentle piano music played, note by note taking it’s weight on the mood of the room. Slow, careful and thoughtful.

 

_The time I thought that we would have,_

_Was taken from red to black._

 

Wanda laughed nervously as Vision gently pulled her into his arms. She placed her hand on Vision’s shoulder; lightly and barely there. Her other hand sat limply in his own hand.

 

_There’s a darkness I have known,_

_And it’s shaken me to stone._

 

Vision’s hand naturally fell to Wanda’s back, confidently sitting on the skin revealed from her backless dress. Feeling her skin shiver at his touch, he scowled himself for forgetting his confident familiarity with their bodies was heavily weighed on him, more than her. He let his hand slide slightly lower to an area that was covered with fabric.

 

_And it kills me you might not know,_

_After all._

 

Vision couldn’t help but feel a loss as he swayed with Wanda. She felt like Wanda, she looked like Wanda and she even acted like Wanda; but that was Wanda his friend. As much as he loved his friend, he missed his love.

 

_I know I don’t let you see,_

_But you mean the world to me._

_I know I can be pretty mean,_

_But you mean the world to me._

 

As the music carried on, Wanda began to relax, feeling a familiar warmth with Vision. Not knowing if it was the drink, dark lights, relaxing music or the sight of Vision in a suit, she felt her body begin to melt. He anchored her hold on Vision’s hand tighter, letting her body sink and her head land on his chest. He felt surprisingly soft and warm. She even allowed her mind to play with the idea that he felt like the feeling of coming home; if such a feeling could take a physical form. Feeling Visions hand squeeze hers in response to her grip made her heart flutter, and feeling his thumb brush strokes on her back made it beat in a way she was sure he could feel. Her hand naturally slid up his shoulder, landing higher and on the skin of his neck. It stayed there as they danced.

 

_But, you mean the world to me._

_But, you mean the world to me._

 

Vision let go of his restraint control. He held Wanda tighter against his frame, allowing his hand to sit slighter higher across the boundary of flesh and fabric. He rested his against the top of Wanda’s, breathing in the beautiful scent of vanilla and cinnamon she somehow naturally provoked in him. He had missed feeling this closeness with her, and until the end of the song, gave into the idea of pretend and imagined the woman he was holding remembered and loved him back.

 

The song had ended and had changed to a much more upbeat and faster moving song. Everyone around them had separated from their partners and were now dancing more energetically with friends. Wanda pulled back slightly and looked up at Vision. He was staring down at her, intensely. His eyes seeming a few shades darker than usual, but just as piercing. She could still see, and was glad to still see, the mechanics whirling and rotating around his iris. She almost told him. Her lips parted slightly as she began to melt underneath his gorgeous stare.

 

Before any words could leave her lips, a body came crashing against the pair. Vision kept a tight hold on Wanda, stopping her from falling under the weight of whoever had fell into them. Another stranger reached out to pull the clearly intoxicated man up straight. When they turned around, Wanda and Vision could see that it was Cornel Rhodes and Captain Rogers.

“Woah, Rhodes!” They heard Steve laugh drunkenly. Rhodes turned around and saw who he had crashed into.

 

“Hey! Guys! Look at you two!” Rhode exclaimed. Wanda and Vision looked at him confused until realising they were both clinging tightly to each other. They stepped away from each other, both looking away and blushing ferociously. Rhodes and the Captain both looked at each other, realising that they had ruined something of a moment. Wanda looked around, felling embarrassed and awkward.

 

“I err… oh look! I see Nat. If you’ll excuse me.”

 

“Of corse.” Vision nodded and watched as she walked away towards her friend. He sighed heavily before turning to Rodgers and Rhodes.

 

“my bad man.” Rhodes said before laughing drunkenly.

* * *

 

The night had gone on deep into the night, and the clock had been and gone midnight. Wanda had taken herself to the upper floor and was looking down at the dance floor below. She was leaning onto the hand rail, watching Tony and Pepper laugh and dance giddily together. Vision walked up beside her, mirroring her posture. She smiled at him and looked back down.

 

“They look happy.” She commented. Vision nodded and hummed in agreement “it must be nice. To love someone like that, to never feel lonely.” Vision looked towards Wanda, observing her emotion, but mainly appreciating her beauty. He wanted to tell her how it was possible to love someone yet still feel a pain so hard and lonely. But it as not burden he wanted to put on her. He straightened his posture.

 

“I just wanted to say goodnight; I’m heading back to the compound before Mr Stark has another drink.”

 

“You’re leaving?” Wanda asked alarmingly, “Mind if I come with you? I think I’ve had enough partying for one night.”

* * *

 

They reached the compound, walking through the corridor noticing they were the first ones back. The conversation was comfortably silent until they reached Wanda’s door.

“Do you …. Need me to… _help_? tonight?” Vision stuttered, suddenly feeling the loss of his earlier confidence.

 

“If that’s okay?” Wanda asked shyly.

 

“Yes, of corse. I’ll be back in an hour? Give you some time to get ready for sleep.”

 

“Thank you Vision.” They swayed awkwardly for a moment before turning and walking away in separate directions.

 

An hour later, Vision knocked on Wanda’s door before entering the dimly lit room. Wanda was already in bed, lying on her back fast asleep. She seemed peaceful with her hands folded in her lap; and for a moment Vision thought she wouldn’t need him tonight. But then she began to toss and turn. He heard a quiet whimper and when he stepped closer, saw the beads of sweat on her head. He walked over and stroked her cheek, connecting their minds and attempting to sooth her’s. He walked around to the other side of the bed and turned off the lamp on the bedside desk. He climbed onto the bed and carefully lay down beside her. He reached his hand out to rest on hers and closed his eyes.

 

 

_Her skin was covered with fabric restricting her from moving at all. She still couldn’t see, but she could feel. Whenever she tried to move, stretch her hands or her powers, a shock bolted through her neck, up her throat, and into her brain. Even screaming made the pain arrive. All she could do was sit, clench her teeth and pray she would be free eventually. She stayed still, sitting in the pain of finally finding somewhere to belong, for it only to be snatched away and thrown in the bin. Why did she even both trying to belong somewhere, with someone? Why even bother trying to feel safe when it always ends up here. In the darkness alone, with nothing but pain._

_The lights flashed on and she was free. She could stand, she could move and she could run away. The dark room was far behind and she intended to make the distance even further. So she ran until her legs gave way. She collapsed onto the wet ground and the pain that was pressed onto her kneecaps spread up to her neck, up her throat, and in her head. She may be able to move, but she was not free. The pain, the electric shock was still with her. Her hands clawed at her neck, feeling the metal collar that would not release from her skin. It felt as if the more she pulled and tugged, the hotter her skin got as the metal fused to her for good. The pain stayed. Coursing through her veins and making her vision go black. again, what was the use? It always ended here._

_Alone in the darkness._

 

_As she began to fall back into the black, the gold light appeared. No, Vision appeared. She smiled as she saw him approach but the smile was interrupted as a pain ran through the veins of her neck. She yelled out in pain and began to scratch at her neck. Vision reached out, gently holding onto her hands._

_“Shh… it’s okay, it’s okay.” He pulled her hands away from her neck and looked at her softly, forcing her focus on him. “It’s not real, remember?” He placed one hand onto the side of her neck, his skin calming the sting on her neck. She breathed in and closed her eyes, willing the collar to drop to the ground. When she let out her breath, the collar followed and shattered away in pieces. She laughed in relief and pressed her hand onto Vision’s. She blinked slowly, and when her eyes opened the two of them were suspended in an air of blue and green. Vision smiled at her, a confident and reassuring smiling that made her feel that she would be okay, that she would remain free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has left such lovely comments on this story! Recently I've felt really insecure about my writing, and re-reading this chapter, those feelings showed their faces. But the love you've been sending my way has truly given me the confidence to keep going!   
> Thankyou you beautiful people!   
> Have a good day/night   
> -herstorybooks
> 
> P.S.  
> I've started making "Aesthetic" sets inspired by each chapter of White Noise. You can find them through the link below ;) 
> 
> http://her-storybooks.tumblr.com/tagged/noise


	10. Chapter Nine; Turquoise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turquoise; representing tropical atmosphere and water.

It was the next night. Everyone sat around the Tv on sofas, relaxing and enjoying the calm after their previous nights excitement. Rhodes and Tony sat on one sofa, Natasha, Steve and Vision on the other. Wanda sank down comfortably in a large beanbag chair, the only one not watching the T.V. and instead reading her book. The television rolled on from the action movie the team had been watching and went to the adverts. An ad for a new tropical flavoured drink buzzed on the screen. Set on a beautiful tropical Island, it caught Wanda’s eye. She watched the pictures move in front of her and felt her heart warm.

 

“What’s with the smile, little red?” Tony piped up, noticing the upward curve of Wanda’s lips. “This ad remind you of a past summer romance?” He said in his usual sarcastic mocking tone. Wanda felt all the eyes in the room locate onto her. She was annoyed at Tony’s typical suggestive ideas and it showed in her tone.

 

“No,” she rolled her eyes. “It just reminded me of the stories my mother use to tell me.” She returned to her book, unwilling to reveal any more information. The rest of the team just nodded and went back to watching the TV. Vision how ever felt curiosity in his mind, Wanda had never spoken up about her family apart from her brother. She always got too upset whenever the topic was mentioned.

 

 

 

The entire compound had gone to bed and the building was quiet. Vision had waited until all the lights had gone dark before making his way towards Wanda’s room. He slowly crept into the room but was shocked to see Wanda sitting up right with a book in her hand. She looked up and smiled at him.

 

“I’m sorry, I thought you would be asleep already.” Vision apologised. “I can come back.”

 

“No it’s fine. Sit down. I was just reading a few more chapters.” She beamed at him gently and set her book down on the bedside table beforeswitching off her lamp. Vision smiled back and made his way around to the other side of the bed. He watched Wanda settle down onto her back and snuggle against pillow. He felt his lips smile. Before Thanos, him and Wanda would dive into bed after a long and cold day in Scotland. Wanda would hold a cup of tea in her hand and pull on her fluffy socks. Music would play in the background and they would both read in a comfortable silence. Wanda’s head would begin to drop and Vision would need to take the cup of tea and book out of her hand before she fell into her sleep.

 

“Wanda, can I ask you something?” Wanda opened her eyes and rolled over onto her side.

 

“Of corse.”

 

“Earlier you mentioned that your mother would tell you stories about and Island?” Wanda smiled sadly, but indulged Vision in his curiosity.

 

“When we were younger, Pietro had a tendency to pull pranks on our neighbours. They would always come over and complain to my dad. When he was lecturing him I would start crying when they started shouting at each other. My mum would take me up to our attack and sit me beside our large window. She’d brush my hair and tell me stories about this Island to distract me.” Wanda closed her eyes and tried to remember the way her mother would describe the Island. “She would say that on first glance the sand would be white, but the closer you looked, every single little grain was the colour of a beautiful pearl. The sand was as soft as cotton, but as sturdy and supportive as concrete. She would say that the Island wasn’t big, and that you could walk around the entire land in just under an hour.” She opened a showed a bright grin up at Vision. “I always liked that idea, it made it feel more private.” Vision chuckled and her excited whisper. “The trees would bundle in the middle, making an exotic jungle. Every tall palm tree would have bark that was covered in natural aztec patters. The leaves would cover you in a silky green umbrella. Whenever I wouldn’t let my mother brush my hair, she said that if I let her, she could make my hair as silky as those leaves.” Vision smiled at the many memories of running his hands through Wanda’s hair. Her mother truly had succeeded in her mission. “The water, now that was something special. When it was close to the shore it was a clear light blue that would show off all the colourful fish and sea creatures. But the further away from the island it got, the deeper the blue became. She said that the Island was warm and humid, but the sea brought in a refreshing wind that would gently caress and cool you. She made it sound so wonderful!”

 

“She sound’s like quite the words smith.” Wanda laughed and rolled onto her back.

 

“She had such a talent for making things sound beautiful.”

 

 

Vision sat and read one of the books piled beside Wanda’s bed, waiting quietly for her to drift off to sleep. He paid close attention to her breathing, waiting for the moment when it became repetitive and heavy. When he felt her consciousness slip into sleep, he placed his hand upon her’s immediately. The nightmares would not get the chance to rear their ugly faces tonight.

 

 

_Wanda opened her eyes and a realised straight away that she was somewhere new. There was no darkness, no loud noises or pain. There was just the sound of waves gently crashing. There was the feeling of warm air paired with a light cool breeze. She looked around her and couldn’t hold back her smile. She was on her Island. There was the soft sand, the tall trees, the clear water and a peaceful atmosphere._

 

_“I hope you don’t mind.” She twirled her head to see Vision standing behind her. “I thought you might like a night off from the nightmares.” Wanda beamed at him._

 

_“Vision it’s perfect! How did you get everything so right?”_

 

_“You painted quite the picture.” She smiled at him. He was so thoughtful. “I will leave you in peace to enjoy your Island.”_

 

_“You’re not going to stay with me?”_

 

_“I thought you might like some privacy.” Again, ever so thoughtful._

 

_“I’d actually like some company if you don’t mind.” Vision checked his composure, hoping to not come across to intense or even relieved at her answer._

 

_“I do not mind at all.”_

 

 

_They walked around the island twice, enjoying the feeling of the sand and the air around them. Eventually they sat leaning their backs against two rocks and relaxed to the sound of the waves crashing and the feeling of the sun on their skin. There hadn’t been much conversation between the two of them. There hadn’t been the need for it. They were both more than happy to walk side by side, sit beside one another and simply enjoy the surroundings Vision had created for them. It was peaceful and calming; more importantly it was restful._

 

_“Vision, I think I’m ready to wake-up now.”_

 

 

Wanda opened her eyes and rolled over to check the clock. 8 a.m. She’d managed to get a around 8 hours sleep, a personal best. She rolled over to thank Vision for the dream, but the bed beside her lay cold and untouched. She felt her heart sink. He always left before she would wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one this time.   
> It's difficult to write about a blooming love life when yours currently resembles one of those weird abstract short films you find on the weird side of youtube. 
> 
> But I always love writing a good description to set a scene. And this island was based on Fraiser Island. I went as a little girl and have always dreamt about going back! 
> 
> I hope you all liked it and are having a wonderful week!  
> Have a good day/night   
> -herstorybooks.


	11. Chapter Ten; Aqua.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua; representing a calming sense of cleansing clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all been so patient with me these past two weeks. Moving into the new flat was so stressful but we finally have internet and are fully moved in. However University is about to start up again, so long breaks throughout the story should be expected. But I promise I won't give up on this story. So to say thank you for your patience, and to ask for a little bit more, I'm going to upload another chapter after this one either tonight or tomorrow!

Wanda swept the sweaty hair away from her face, frowning for it only to stick to her back, making her feel just as uncomfortable as before. She shook her body loose before conjuring up her red magic and focused on the bright orange punching dummy in front of her. She tried to use the advice Vision had shown her. She tried to focus on her happy memories, memories of her father picking her up and swinging her in the air. But the air felt too hot, the walls felt too close and the floor not sturdy enough. It was harder to focus her powers without Vision’s calming and reassuring presence. She was confused. She had had no problem using her problems before, before she even met the Avengers. True she mainly focused on fear manipulation and mind reading, but could still lift and throw whatever poor sod had gotten in her way. But she had her brother then. He was her calming and reassuring presence. She did remember struggling with her powers when she first arrived at the compound. She guessed it Vision had helped her then too. She had a few odd memories of Vision in the compound. He was silent and was often found reading somewhere. She could remember a few conversations they had had. But it was nothing more than polite small talk. She remembered growing close with the other Avengers. She remembered seeing Steve and Nat as honouree older and protective siblings. Rhodey and Sam became her bickering aunt and uncle who made her laugh. She even remembered becoming slightly at ease around Stark. And yet she couldn’t remember growing close to Vision, and clearly, he was the one she had gotten closest too! 

 

With her mind now distracted and frustrated, the floating dummy catapulted into the air, hit the ceiling and landed on the floor with a loud bang. 

 

“You’re letting the wrong emotions control your powers still.” Wanda jumped out of her skin as she turned to see Vision standing in the doorway. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He apologised. She just laughed and shrugged her shock away. 

 

“I cant keep my focus. The second I start thinking about all my good memories, I notice the gaps. The things I cant remember.” 

 

Vision nodded and smiled, remembering how her frustration had gotten the better of her when she first started training with the Avengers. But he remembered things she didn’t, he remembered how to help her. 

 

* * *

 

They took a slow walk through the woodland around the compound. There was an organic path where people’s steps had engraved the ground. Dried up dirt against lush green grass. They walked side by side, occasionally looking up at the trees, admiring the sunshine through the branches and leaves. Wanda vented out her frustrations to Vision, explaining the cycle of anger and frustration with her powers. She couldn’t fully understand the loss of control she had found herself in, and that made it harder and harder for her to stay calm. To focus. To remember the positive memories and let those emotions control her powers. To bring her back into control. 

 

They walked for twenty minutes, and then the trees began to get closer and closer together, slowly blocking out the full glare of the sunlight. Instead a gentle glow on their surroundings. They eventually came to a lake, a lake she hadn’t been able to see from the cliffs or the windows of the compound. She had no idea it was here. It was beautiful. The water was so clean it reflected the image of the trees and the two of them standing before it. The colour of light foliage green bouncing off every tree with the help of the golden sun. All she could hear was the water, the gentle breeze and the birds. The birds she envied as they took flight so easily. She felt the warm breeze against he arms and could smell the natural scent from all of the nature around her. It was a strong contrast from the metal walls and technology of the compound. 

 

‘Wow, this is beautiful. I didn’t even know this was here. How did you find it?” Vision smiled, but sadness lingered in his eyes. 

 

“Someone special to me used to come here, when they felt like they had no grip on their own life.” Wanda couldn’t bring herself to look at him directly, instead studying his face through the reflection of the river. He looked mournful. 

After a silent breath, his face returned to his usual polite and considering state. He turned to her. 

“I’m going to go up to the cliff.” 

 

“Okay.” Wanda chirped before beginning to walk back to the path that led to the cliff. But Vision held out his hand and stopped her. 

 

“I want you to stay here, just for an hour. Then meet me up there.” 

 

“What?” Laughable confusion was the only way to describe the look on her face. Vision chuckled and squeezed her arms slightly. “Trust me.” She nodded. She did trust him. Then she watched as he floated away through the trees and up into the sky.

 

* * *

 

 

Her shoes were left discarded by the mossy bank of the river. Black tights and golden rings rolled up into a ball and stuff inside to save them from the water. She left her skirt on, but removed the jumper sitting over the top of a black vest. She dropped a stone into the water, watched as it fell and sank to the bottom, the water was not too deep. The first foot pointed and slowly submerged into the lake. Watching the water rise past her ankle and up to her knee, encouraged the other foot to follow suit. With both legs in, her fingertips teased and caressed the surface of the water, moving and playing with the fabric of her skirt; the hem dampened by the water. The ground below her felt secure, she slowly stepped forward deeper into the lake. The water began to rise, her skirt now floating around her hips. It was here she stopped. She listened. 

Echos of bird calls in the distance.  
Water trickling passed rocks.

Leaves rustling as the wind gently motions through their branches. 

Her own heart beat slowing down.

Slower. 

slower. 

slo-wer. 

She breathed in through her nose, taking in the cleanest and freshest breath she could ever remember. Before allowing the air to flow through her lungs and release through her mouth, she dropped her knees and under the water she went. 

 

The gurgling rumble of water swirled around her eardrums. 

Her movements forced to take their time. 

Her eyes closed, only black and sound. 

mentally, she took a breath.

She opened her eyes. 

Green better described as an mercy yet beautiful aqua. 

She could feel her hair lifting away from her neck and shoulders, swimming independently like its own sea-creature. 

Then her arms, limbs no longer part of her body, going in which ever direction they pleased. 

Up. 

It pleased them to go up.

Her hair followed. 

And shortly so did the rest of her body. 

 

The parts that made her whole joined back together as they emerged from the water. Another large breath through the mouth. This one just as clean and fresh as before; but much more appreciated. She had reached the highest she could go, the highest her body would let her. 

And yet she wanted to keep going. 

To go higher. 

She laughed. 

A loud laugh at a joke no one else would find funny. 

A childlike and carefree laugh.

She jumped up and landed back into the water with a splash. She paddles and played with the water. Dipping down under the water’s depths to be catapulted back up with beautiful and generous force. She repeated this, never happy with her resulting height. One more dip into the water. One more leap into the air, this time falling backwards. 

 

Floating on her back. 

Her hair dancing around her face, her limbs spreading outwards. 

She closed her eyes. 

Echos of birds calling to her.

Water trickling around her. 

Leaves rustling as the wind motions through their branches, begging her to join them. 

Her own heart beat slowing down. 

slower. 

slower. 

Slo-wer.

 

* * *

 

 

Vision sat on a rock, waiting patiently for what her hoped was going to come. He felt her before he saw her. He felt the joy on her heart and the relief in her soul. A ball of scarlet flew up from the ground below, and she landed carefully in front of him. Soaking wet, hair dripping but face smiling. 

  
“Better?”

  
“Better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, just a little chapter. But big stuff is coming, so enjoy these happy small momemnts while they last!  
> have a good day/night.  
> -herstorybooks


	12. Chapter Eleven; Fern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fern; a green representing harmony and new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is as promised! Another chapter in the space of 24 hours. I better get writing before you lot start demanding this more often!

 

They returned from their trip to the lake. Wanda’s hair and clothes still damp and leaving small pools of water droplets behind them. The two were smiling at whatever their conversation was about, not audible to Stark and Clint who were walking towards them. At the noise of another conversation, Wanda looked up saw the two men in front of her. 

 

“Clint!” She gasped and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Woah! What the hell? You’re soaking!” He asked removing a string of her wet hair from sticking to his cheek. She laughed and began to comb her hair with her fingers.

 

“I went for a swim.” 

 

“in her clothes, obviously.” Stark said sarcastically as if it was a real explanation. Clint’s eye moved to greet Vision.

 

“It’s nice to see you Clint. How are your family?” He asked formally. 

 

“Did you bring them?” Wanda asked excitingly.

 

“Yeah, they’re all downstairs.” Wanda smiled brightly. Clint had always managed to reach her, make things seem clearer. He was protective and had become just like an older brother. Having him here, and being able to spend time with his family (who she adored), was a bonus. Vision saw the excitement in her face and her feet already bouncing to go downstairs and meet them. 

 

“You may want to dry yourself before greeting them.” He reminded her. 

 

“good point. I’ll see you guys down there.” She hurried away with fast feet and left the three gentleman standing alone. They began heading downstairs, only talking once they were sure Wanda was out of earshot. 

 

“She seems to be doing even better.” Clint commented towards Vision.

 

“She’s been making breakthroughs with getting to grips with her powers again.” 

 

“Has she remembered anything?” Stark asked as they began descending down the stairs.

 

“She recently remembered the events surrounding Ultron.” 

 

“So she remembers you?” Clint asked hopefully. 

 

“Only our first few encounters.” Vision replied, unable to hide the sadness dripping from his tone. Tony patted his back. 

 

“Give her more time.” He told her. “She’s clearly remembering, just slowly.” A dangerous thought entered Visions head that he was too fearful to speak out loud. His happiness would be beyondwords if the Wanda he knew returned to him, but he was preparing himself for that to never happen. For her to never remember him, who he truly was to her. He told himself he would learn to be content with her happiness and mental wellbeing. As long as she was safe, that was all he required. 

 

* * *

 

 

They had all joined in communal area, taking their seats and catching up with each member of the Barton family. Nat of corse anchored herself to Clint and Laura, asking how the farm was and teasing Clint on going back into retirement. Their son had shown a particular interest in all of the unique gadgets and technology that was left around the compound and was busy asking Stark all sorts of question; he was happy to answer all of them in depth. Vision sat beside the Captain, listening to the conversations but choosing not to join in. Happy to watch and enjoy the peaceful harmony of the group. Vision’s eyes were however focused on the two females sitting away from the group. 

 

Wanda and Clint’s daughter, Lila, were on the sofa. Wanda turned the pages of her book, pointing out and explaining all of the illustrations to the little girl practically hanging off Wanda’s arm. After a moment Lila sat up straight and whispered something into Wanda’s ear. Wanda laughed and nodded at her. Wanda looked around to see if Clint and Laura were watching, happy to see they weren’t, she then lifted her hand and made a pencil on the coffee table levitate with her power. Lila bounced on the sofa as Wanda landed it safely. Lila reached up and again whispered something in Wanda’s ear. This time Wanda placed the book she was holding on the table, only to then make it fly in the air. The pair continued this routine with different objects in the room. Wanda watched Steve place his mug down on the table in front of him, and when he wasn’t looking made it fly over to the windowsill. Lila giggled ferociously as Steve reached for his mug, becoming confused to see it had moved. Lila encourage Wanda to continue her mischief. She moved objects around the room when no one was looking, she even stole a biscuit from the cookie jar to give to Lila. The pair thought they had gone unnoticed with their mission. As they sat on the sofa smiling and eating their stolen snacks, Clint pretended not to see and instead stole glimpses of Vision looking proudly towards them. Clint smiled as he heard the two girls laugh. 

 

“Okay! Who keeps moving my drink?” Steve exclaimed angrily. 

 

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to slowly set, but that hadn’t discouraged Cooper in asking his Dad to continue his arrow practise. He had lured Clint to the lawn outside, and even managed to drag Vision along with them. He hadn’t met Vision before. After seeing the large red man with the shining stone in his head, he had fallen into a slight trance. When he heard that Vision could shoot lasers out of said stone, he was hooked. 

 

“Please!” Cooper begged. 

 

“You don’t have to Vision.” Clint said apologetically. Vision smiled and handed the small pile of clay disks to him. 

 

“It’s no problem.” 

 

“Yes!” Cooper exclaimed with a fist in the air. “Go on, Dad! Throw them!” 

 

“Ready, Vision?” Vision planted his feet firmly and faced the direction the clay pigeons would be flying. Clint threw one into the distance, watching it spin quickly away from them, only to disintegrate into pieces as Vision blasted it with his stone. Cooper whooped and cheered, yelling again several times. After ten minutes or so throwing and blasting, Vision turned towards them both with an idea. 

 

“How about some target practise?” He asked, slightly amused as Cooper’s confused face. “Clint, the usual arrangement? I trust you still remember.” Clint reached down and picked up his bow.

 

“Yeah, alright just get into position.” He said swinging his bag of arrows around his shoulder. He pulled one out and aligned it straight. “Ready whenever you are!” He called to Vision. Vision nodded and propelled himself up into the air, moving around erratically at speed. 

 

“He can fly!” Cooper exclaimed. Clint followed Vision with his bow and arrow before shooting it in his direction. Vision reduced his density and the bow flew through him. “Wow!” Cooper’s amazement showed through the sparkling of his eyes, both at the strange flying man and at his father who’s aim was unlike anything he had ever seen. “My go! My go!” Clint smiled as Cooper picked up the bow and arrows he had been gifted for Christmas. Clint knelt down beside him, helping him align his eye. Vision slowed down and began to change direction less frequently. Cooper let go of his bow and the arrow flew through Visions chest. The cheers and smiles from Cooper was enough encouragement for them to carry on until the sun had completely fallen below the horizon. 

 

 

Wanda watched from the window, watching Vision fly around in circles, playing and laughing with Clint’s son. Hearing the laughter and seeing the joy from all three of them warmed her heart in ways she hadn’t expected it to, leaving her cheeks flush and her pulse slightly racing. 

 

* * *

 

 

The moon had risen and the children were all tucked into their beds and sleeping soundly. The adults all huddled below in the communal area, lounging on the sofas, beanbags and chairs. Many of them with beers in hands, all with smiles on their faces. The main light had been switched off, the room only illuminated by the floor lamps. With music playing in the background, Clint and Laura were cuddled on the sofa, with Nat sitting on the other side. Tony placed himself on a large chair with his feet propped up on a stool. Vision sitting with his hands folded beside him. Wanda folded up into the beanbag chair beside Steve and Rhodey on another sofa, and Steve sat on the floor with his back propped up against their seat.After a couple of hours of banter and laughter, Wanda felt herself beginning to yawn and her eyes begin to droop. 

 

“I think I’m going to call it a night.” She said standing up. Everyone smiled and said goodnight to her as she began to leave the room. When she walked passed Vision’s chair, her hand quickly tapped his shoulder to draw his attention. The two shared a brief glance at each other, having a conversation without words. It was not overlooked by the rest of the group, but everyone silently agreed to let it go without comment. After Wanda disappeared through the door, Vision became increasingly fidgety for the next half hour. His hands tapping at the arm rest, his crossed legs swapping even few minutes. When he started shifting his body weight up and down on the chair, Tony was the one who took pity on them. 

 

“Right, come on boys and girls. I think it’s time we all headed to bed as well.” Everyone agreed considering the clock had all ready reached midnight and all separated to their rooms for the night. Vision entered his own room and stayed there until he was sure he had heard all of the doors shut. 

 

He then made his way into Wanda’s room, happy to see she had managed to fall into a peaceful sleep. He quietly moved towards her, looking down at her sleeping form. There was no furrow in her brown, no jagged movements of her body or rapid breathing. She simply slept with a gentle smile on her face. Relieved to see her at peace, her stroked her cheeky with the back of his hand, letting it slide down her neck. 

 

I miss you so much.

 

He turned to walk away, letting his hand drop behind him. But as he moved he was pulled back. Wanda held tightly onto her hand. Her eyes were barely open and her words slurred by sleep, but her grip was tight and awake. 

 

“Vis, stay.” She pleaded in a sleepy whisper. Vision sighed, unsure if it was a happy sigh or a sigh at regret, as he knew he would always give into what ever she wanted. He smiled and nodded before walking around the side of the bed and laying down beside her. She rolled over and placed her hand onto his chest, then shuffled closer towards him. By natural instinct Vision raised his arm and hugged her in closer towards him. He lay and mimicked her slow breathing, happy she had found a peaceful nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I haven't proofread this chapter yet, so please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.   
> Have a good day/night.   
> -herstorybooks


	13. Chapter Twelve; light green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A green representing calm, quiet, soothing and a lightweight atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a very sleepy bunny right now, so if you're reading this note; I havn't proofread this chapter yet. But i really wanted to upset this story so hopefully, i didn't make too many stupid mistakes.

 

When Wanda first opened her eyes, the room was still dark. The sun still sleeping and refusing to peek over the horizon; a blue wash fell across the room. She looked towards the window and how the sky hadn’t yet begun to release colours and clouds. The stillness and silence was calming. This time, the hours before the day truly began were therapeutic for her. The day had not started, she was in the limbo of yesterday and tomorrow. She could close her eyes and feel the warmth of her sheets protect her from the chill of her room without worry. The bed covers were not alone in keeping Wanda warm on this particular early morning. 

 

Her small form was tucked against Vision. She had not fully allowed herself to wrap her arms and body around his, even though she yearned to. Instead enjoying the warmth coming from his body by being close by. Someone had explained to her in the past, about how his body went into a version sleep. His consciousness would ease and his physical form would go into hibernation. His mind relaying his memories, thoughts, and feelings. Occasionally creating scenarios for him to dwell or enjoy. It was practically dreaming. He was practically sleeping. She looked up at his closed eyes and observed the hum and glow of the mind stone encrusted in his head. The dim glow resembled the motion of a person’s stomach rising and falling as they breathe. The stone would shine brighter before going dim, then shining brighter again, then going dim. This pattern repeated and Wanda found herself breathing in synchronization with it. Watching Vision sleep gave her body and soul the oddest form of comfort she couldn’t describe. She looked at him and felt a sense of pride, that he had taken time to lay back and simply be. She could always see his mind thinking, he was always worrying. But here he was, asleep, and with her. She couldn’t describe with words why, but the fact that she was waking up with Vision beside her made her stomach flutter. Not in an excited or sensual way, but in a familiar way. As if something had been returned to her. He felt like home, and as much as that scared her, it made the business in her head settle. Whether it was because her mind was still asleep or any other reason, Wanda didn’t want to start analysing why he made her feel the way he did. She just wanted to enjoy the stillness they currently shared. She just wanted to melt into her sheets, spread her arms across his chest and enjoy the rare moment of silence. 

 

Her hand crept from the mattress and slid across his chest, falling beside a slice of metal. Her fingers traced over the metal, tracing the marking on his skin. She wondered if he could feel her when she touched him, when she touched the metal on his skin. She wondered if he ever experienced real human contact. She could see that everyone on the compound loved Vision. He was part of the team and they treated him like so. They shook his hand, patted his back and hugged him if the occasion called for it. But had Vision ever truly been touched. Had someone hold his hand, caress his skin or stroke his face. The kind of contact that was filled with intimate emotion. Wanda wanted to hold his hand, caress his skin and stroke his face. She wanted to touch him with emotion. For now, she allowed her sleepy mind to brush against his, for her body to shuffle close to Vision and for her hand to settle over and area she had decided protected a heart. She enjoyed the comfort and its strange familiarity and drifted back into slumber. Hoping he’d still be here when the day had truly started. 

 

———————————————————————-

 

He had felt her. Felt her hands slide up the slice of metal on his chest. He had been in his version of sleep, but the moment her hands and their magic made contact with him, he had felt her. He stayed resting, allowing her and hoping for her to continue. He had missed her, and tonight had allowed that emotion to take over him. He had slid into the covers with her, under her request, andfell back into his side of the bed. Fell back into sleeping beside her, like they used to. To feel her hand fall upon him and stay there, like any other couple would do in a casual moment, had given him the sense that they were back where they belongs. He could pretend, pretend she hadn’t forgotten, pretend they were still together and pretend she loved him. 

 

The sun was shining a golden glow into the room, making her hair the colour of fire and her skin shimmer like a jewel. He allowed himself the moment not stare at her. Stare at her and take in her beauty. This was a version of Wanda no one else go to see. When her mind was free and her body rested. No one else knew that she slept with a lazy smile across her lips and that her breathing slowed down the deeper she was into a dream. No one else saw her like this. This was Wanda, his Wanda. Any chance he could take at grasping towards the woman he loved, he selfishly took. But when he heard the sound of someone outside, someone working in the field, he was dragged back to reality. His Wanda was still missing somewhere, and to fall into this false sense of home was not helpful for either of them. 

 

He slowly lifted her hand and placed it gently onto her own stomach. She rolled over to his side and prepared to take his leave. But then he felt her reach to him, her hand desperate to keep contact with his skin. He turned and saw she was still asleep. Even tough her eyes were just about open, her hands searched for him.

 

“Vis?” Her worried and childlike call for him pulled at every heartstring and emotion his had. How could he deny her? 

 

“I’m here.” He held the hand that had reached for him and settled back down into the bed. “I’m here.” He repeated, holding the hand to his chest. Wanda hummed in comfort and settled her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tight. There was a chill in the room and Wanda did not like the cold. Even tough the colder months were her favourite, she took great joy in being held and cradled by his warmth. His hand subconsciously stroked up and down her arm, the other squeezing her hand resting on him.

 

He would give into his selfish fantasy for a few more hours. For she evoked a love and a fire in his heart that no words could or ever would describe. And to think he was bringing her any feelings of happiness made it burn brighter. He gave in and let himself love her for a few more hours. 

 

——————————————-

 

 

The sun had finally risen, and with it so had Vision and Wanda. They both woke simultaneously, their minds and bodies working alongside each other. When Wanda opened her eyes and felt her body onto of Vision’s, it felt natural. As if this how she awoke every morning. Her hands naturally slid against his skin slowly as she lifted herself and looked down at him. She watched as the stone began to glow brighter as he opened his eyes and awoke. She couldn’t stop her lips from spreading into a cheerful smile as he revealed the deep blue iris of his eyes. They naturally leant against each other, Wanda’s hands on Vision’s shoulder, his resting by her hips. 

 

“You stayed.” She beamed. 

 

“I told you I would.” Wanda bit her lip to stop her smile from growing bigger. Her head ducked, the hair hiding her blushing face. Vision reached up, brushing the hair away from her face, stroking the soft skin of her blushing cheeks. She looked down at him, leaning into his touch. She liked this. That was the thought running around in her head. She liked this contact and peaceful intimacy. She liked being alone with Vision. 

 

She looked down at his lips, the way they blended in with the rest of his skin, but were still easily defined by the gentle curve. She noted how they weren’t thin or overly plump, but an area in-between. Just the right size. As she looked at the creases carved into his mouth, her body slowly began to lean forward. As she realised the movement her body was taking, she looked into his eyes. The usual ice clogs turning and analysing seemed to have disappeared. She saw the blue grow deeper and resemble paint floating colourfully into water. The way he looked her only pulled her in more. He looked at her like she was ‘someone.’ He looked at her like she was more than the “weird girl” who shot magic out of her hands. He looked at her like she was more than the Sokovian orphan who lost her family and nearly contributed to the loss of the world. She felt him looking and admiring her in a much deeper way. He saw her. He saw who she really was, and by the way he looked at her, he accepted it. 

 

Vision noticed Wanda beginning to lean in, and initially it was a reflex to lean up towards her. When he felt the pressure of her palm on his shoulder, he couldn’t control the gentle tighten of his grip on her side. The way she looked at him, he hadn’t seen her look at him like that for such a long time. She had looked at him with curiosity and wonder, possibly confusion and sometimes affection. But this was the look she hadn’t given him since there time in Scotland. She knew he could see her, and she saw him. More than a weapon made, more than an artificial intelligence. She looked at him and saw a person, a soul. A soul she could trust and be drawn too. And within those few moments, if forgot what was really going on. He was drawn up as she was drawn down. 

 

Just before their lips were finally too meet, a knock came at Wanda’s door and they froze. 

 

“Wanda!” It was Natasha. The woman’s voice snapped Vision back into reality. He looked away regretfully, and shifted his body weight away from Wanda. As Natasha called for Wanda to hurry up and get her arse downstairs for training, the two left the bed, ignoring the fact that they had almost kissed. Wanda yelled back to Natasha that she would be downstairs soon. 

 

“I better get ready.” She explained, wrapping her arms around herself nervously. 

 

“yes, of corse.” Vision stated hovering by the window. “I will see you later.” He nodded to her before lightening his density and disappearing through the wall.

 

As his image left her sight, Wanda’s feet gave way. She landed herself onto the bed and sighed out deeply. Her brain went over the same thoughts as before and invited new ones. 

 

_I like being alone with Vision. I wanted to kiss him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired right now, but I just had an urge to update this story. So this may not have been my best work (honestly forcing my eyes open as i type), but i still hope you liked it!   
> let me know what you guys think? we nearly had a kiss!!! :O   
> have a great day/night.   
> -herstorybooks.


	14. Chapter Thirteen; Bright Yellow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright Yellow; representing joyfulness, friendship, and betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while because of University, but here we are! Chapter thirteen... don't people usually say number thirteen is unlucky? hmm.......

Wanda placed her card down onto the pile that was quickly increasing in height. The red hearts staring back at Vision made his brow furrow and face frown.

“But the two of hearts is lower than the 9 of clubs. I thought the card had to be higher than the previous one.” Wanda giggled as she continued to organize her few cards in hand. 

“Yes, but a two restarts the pack. So now you can put any card you want down.” Vision sat and thought for a minute, before placing the ten of spades onto the pile. Wanda then reached towards the pile and removed it from the space in-between them; landing a jack in its place. 

“Wait…What?” Wanda laughed again and Visions muddled expression.

“Tens mean we move the pile to the side and start a new one. This way no one has to pick up more cards if you don’t have a higher number.”

“So I should place down my Queen.” He muttered shuffling through his hand before presenting his Queen of hearts. Wanda nodded before placing her ace onto of the pile and grinning cheekily. Vision sighed and picked up the pile of cards. “That was sneaky.” He said looking at her with accusing but flirtatious eyes. 

“Maybe, but now I can play with the cards laid out on the table.” Vision looked down at the collection of cards in front of them both. At the beginning of the game, Wanda laid down three cards next to each other, face down. Then she placed one card on top of another facing upright. 

“Explain this to me again?” Vision asked, setting his cards down and leaning forward to look at the set up in front of him.

“Since I’ve placed down all my cards, I now have to use these.” She said pointing to each individual card. “Once I’ve used them I have to choose one of the cards facing down.”

“Without looking?”

“Yeah! I just have to hope its higher than the card you put down first.”

“And once you’ve used all of those cards, you’ve won the game,” Vision asked restarting the game with 3 spades. 

“Exactly,” Wanda confirmed, putting down a 5 of clubs. They continued in this rhythmic pattern until Wanda had managed to use all her cards and cheered proudly. 

“Whatever happened to beginner’s luck?” Vision asked, laughing at Wanda dancing in her seat as she started to shuffle the cards. 

“Nothing beats professional skill.’ She teased. 

 

Sam and Natasha walked into the common room and took in the sight before them. By the large glass window, Wanda and Vision sat crossed legged at opposite sides of a small coffee table. All the main lights had been switched off, the two of them only being lit by the moonlight and the warm glow of the lamps scattered in the corners. Piano jazz music was playing faintly in the background; the two were oblivious to the existence of their fellow Avengers. Too engulfed in laughing and swapping cards with one another. Natasha grinned to Sam as Wanda looked up from her hand to take in a secret stare at Vision as he shuffled through his cards. A mug of tea was sitting in front of Wanda, the steam dancing upwards and twirling in the light. Its shape and movement reminded Natasha of Wanda’s powers and made her wonder, that if Wanda was so caught up in being so smitten, that she was unconsciously moving the steam with her mind. 

Natasha would have stepped back into the shadows and left the two alone in their intimate moment, however, Sam had other ideas. 

 

“Game Night!” He exclaimed, causing the two in the corner to jump slightly. “What are we playing?” He asked pulling a cushion from the sofa and settling down beside Vision. 

“Wanda is teaching me to play…. To play… a card game.” Wanda laughed at Vision’s unwillingness to say the game’s name. 

“We’re playing _Shit-head_.” She said proudly. 

“Oh, I love that came!” Nat expressed as she took her seat beside Wanda. 

“Wait you’re teaching him?” Sam asked. “But Vision already knows…”

“Who wants to go first?” Vision interrupted Sam and started handing cards out. 

The truth was, Vision did already know how to play this game. 

 

* * *

 

_“Come on Viszh! It’s your turn!” Wanda sat perched happily at the end of the bed. Wrapped in her red flannel pajama trousers, fluffy grey socks, and a white t-shirt, she smiled and called to Vision. Vision appeared from behind the door, carrying a large takeaway pizza box and cloaked in his blonde human disguise._

_“Okay, I’m here.” He called back as he sat on the floor and opened the pizza box. Wanda felt the heat radiate off the food and carry the delicious smell with it. She helped herself to a slice as Vision began to look at his cards. She took a bite whilst Vision placed down a seven. Without a beat of time, Wanda swiftly placed a five on top. Vision looked up at her. “I do believe five is smaller than seven?”_

_“Yes, but seven means the next player has to place a card less than or equal to seven,” Wanda replied in a mockingly formal voice and taking an exaggerated bite of her pizza. Vision chuckled as the pizza slice fell away from her face, leaving bbq sauce on her cheek. He reached forward, using his thumb to brush the sauce off of her skin, his hand then cupping and resting peacefully against her cheek. Wanda leaned into his palm, holding it against her head with her hands. She turned to place a kiss on Vision’s palm. Her fingers stroked his skin briefly before she began to bounce in her seat. “Come on! Your go! I’ve nearly beaten you!”_

 

* * *

 

The four Avengers had spent the past hour and a half playing in teams, playing against one another and changing to different cards games. They were currently playing “twenty-one.” A game of guess and probability; a skill Vision was rather good at. As his cards continued to add up to twenty-one, Sam began to huff and frown. When Wanda’s cards also added up to twenty-one his face was almost bright red, causing everyone to laugh and chuckle. 

“This is not fair!” Sam complained as his card total increased to twenty-eight. 

The sound of Wanda’s joyful laugh rang through Vision’s ears like an angelic symphony. The glow of the lamps made her green eyes sparkle and revealed the different shades of gypsy and jasmine. Her eyes were alive with cheer and comfort. Her gently stained lips stretching into smiles and laughter, her rosy cheeks lifting to join in. He watched as she reached forward to grab Sam’s cards and laugh along with Natasha, the two women leaning against each other. Vision couldn’t hear any of their conversation or any noise for the matter. He had tuned out all sound, so he could sit and focus on the radiant beauty Wanda gave out when she was this relaxed. When she leaned forward to hand him his new cards, her hair fell forward, gliding against her skin and wafting the smell of sweet vanilla towards him. Her eyes lifted up to meet Visions, a sweet yet sultry smile shared secretly between the two. 

 

To avoid a meltdown from Sam, the team moved back to their original game. As they went around the circle, placing down and picking up cards, Wanda felt the heat rise upon her cheeks. There was a surge of happiness she hadn’t realized was sitting in her stomach. In the dark hours of night, sat in a dimly lit room, here she was. Surrounded by her friends, laughing and playing card games. This was so ordinary, something she had never experienced. To think, that only a few months ago everything had been so different. She was fighting for her life and for the lives of half the universe. And now she was doing something so mundane, yet so special. She looked over to Vision who was trying to explain the rule of probability to Sam, only to cause Sam’s eyes to glaze over. When Vision’s eyes lifted and met hers, her heart skipped a beat and leaped up in her chest. 

Less than 24 hours ago, she had nearly kissed him. It had felt right. Laying with him amongst her sheets, seeing the light trickling in through the blinds, creating patterns on both of their skins. His flesh grazing against her own. The way she felt around him was unlike anything she had ever experienced. His gentle manner and caring eyes made her want to fall into his arms and stay there for the rest of her life. He was unique in all of the most magnificent ways imaginable. With all of the knowledge and technology stored inside his head, Wanda had expected him to be logical and cold. But against all laws and odds, he let his soul lead his way. He was eager to learn how to be “human.” To make mistakes and learn from them. To make everyone around him feel all forms of happiness and comfort. In Wanda’s eyes, he was marvelous. She was drawn to him, like a magnetic pull. She wanted him to look at her, to see her - to be fond of her. She wanted to show him the beautiful and ugly parts of her, she wanted him to accept her. When he touched her skin it was as if the magic inside her veins began to flow faster than she could control. And when she thought they were going to kiss, it felt like the magic was going to explode out of her and surround them with fireworks.

A rumble of thunder from outside jolted Wanda out of deep thoughts, turning instead to the window and watching at raindrops appear. Droplets raced against each other from the top of the window to the bottom, pattering sounds shortly following behind.

“Right, time for bed I think.” Nat said, lifting her self up and saying goodnight to everyone. 

“Think she had the right idea, night guys.” Sam followed leaving the two alone again. The idea of sleep made Wanda begin to grow tired. She tried suppressed a sudden yawn, not wanting her cozy night in the corner to end. But against all her efforts, the yawn escaped. As Vision saw her sleepy eyes he smiled fondly at her.

“Let’s get you to bed, we can play this tomorrow.” He suggested. 

“Will you stay with me again tonight?” Wanda asked hopefully. 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

In her bedroom, the lights were off. Surrounded by the darkness she lay on her side, one hand resting on Vision’s chest. She held on tightly to her last remaining seconds of conciseness. Feeling the hum of Vision’s body and watching the stone shine dimly was enjoyable. His arm around her shoulder with his hand stroking up and down her shoulder was a feeling she wanted to experience for as long as possible. But as calming and relaxing as these sensations were, they were slowly hypnotizing Wanda into sleep. As her eyelids grew heavy and her eyelashes started to dip down towards her cheeks, sleep was reaching out to her. Just as she was about to accept, a jolt of lightning fell from the sky causing bright lights and loud bangs to fill Wanda’s senses. She leaped forwards, sitting upright in her bed. 

Her chest rose and fell quickly as her breaths became heavy in the shock. She didn’t like thunder. The sigh of electric energy reminded her of her containment on the ship when she was locked away in refusal to be controlled in her mission to help the world. They attached electric collars to her neck, stopping her from embracing who she was. Now any sight of electric bolts reminded her of the sting and pain coursing through her skin and into her veins. 

Vision sat up, his hands sliding up and down Wanda’s arms.

“It’s okay.” He whispered, placing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. “No one’s going to hurt you.”   


 

During their secret visits, many rainy nights Wanda would shoot up out of bed from the feeling of lightning. Watching her shake and reach up towards her neck was enough for Vision to ask about the sudden feat of lightning. After explaining, Vision felt guilt infect his body. He had contributed to this fear. He had been on the side that caused the pain Wanda wrongly faced. It was his duty ( and secretly his pleasure) to ease her back into her sleep and take away her fear. 

 

Feeling his lips against her shoulders and his hands soothing her skin, she turned her head to look at him. The gentle a reassuring smile making her feel as if she was safe. Vision wasn’t afraid, he sensed no danger so neither would she. She nodded and fell back against him. Laying on their backs, Vision wrapped his arms around Wanda, relieved to feel her hands hold them tightly against her. Her head settled comfortably under his neck and he felt her mind begin to settle and fall back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_She wanted to leave, she wanted to go help and fight. They wanted to control them, put them on a leash and decide who they should or shouldn’t help. Where they should or shouldn’t go. Who was worth saving and who wasn’t. That wasn’t freedom and that wasn’t what they were there to do. So she wanted to go, and she wanted to make things right. She had been told to stay, Vision had tried to stop Clint from taking her, to stop her from going. Watching the two men fight one another, watching Vision restrain him, just like they would restrain her, she realized this was a fight she could not sit out on. It hurt that Vision was the one trying to stop her, it also hurt that she would now have to fight him to do what she believed was right._

_“Clint, you can not over-power me.” She heard Vision say._

_“No, but she can.” She could tell by his face that he felt her. He knew what she was doing. He wouldn’t let Clint go and he wouldn’t let her leave. He stood on the side of those who were trying to control her. The hurt and anger was enough fuel to make him release Clint. That was all she had planned to do. Make him release Clint so she could leave. But then he said it._

_“If you do this, they will never stop being afraid of you.” Was he afraid of her? Was he now the one trying to control her? But she was born to be different, to fight and save._

_She couldn’t control their fear, only her own._

_She would not be fearful of her powers or what she could do. She was powerful, and to prove it she sent Vision crashing through the floor, cloaked in an ocean of red._

 

_She had fought them, she had fought him. She had lost. He had come to her side when she felt pain and they had apologized to one another. But he hadn’t stopped them from taking her. He hadn’t stopped them for putting that collar around her neck and treating her like an animal. She sat in her cell, feeling the pain and sting her body. But what hurt more than the bolts of energy against her nerves, was that she wanted him here but he was on the other side._

 

* * *

 

The feeling of bile rising from her stomach was what woke her. Leaping from her bed and racing towards the toilet jolted Vision awake. He saw as she leaned forward over the toilet and hurled up the contains of her stomach. By the time he reached her and settled a hand against her back, she had stopped being sick. 

“Wanda, are you all right?” He asked cupping her face. But when she looked back at him, she was different. Her skin colorless and her eyes filled with none of the magic they usually were. At first, he thought he was ill, but then he realized it wasn’t illness he saw in her. It was hurt. 

 

“You took their side.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading all of your comments recently has been so heartwarming! Thank-you all for actually reading this weird little story I keep writing.  
> But, uh oh? Wanda no remembers what happened during Civil War and how she and Vision were on separate sides.   
> What now?  
> Hope you're all having a good day/night.   
> \- herstorybooks   
> <3


	15. Chapter Fourteen; Amber.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber; representing a mellow and abundant autumn.

He watched her from the misted library window. Walking down the path surrounded by, once green but now brown, fallen leaves. She was walking differently, carrying herself heavily, like the weight of the world was once again on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around her self, hiding her body away self sub-consciously.He knew where she was going, and he knew not to follow her. After she had recovered from vomiting in the toilet, she had politely, and yet coldly, asked him to leave. Looking at him with an emotionless stare. He didn’t argue or try to convince her otherwise, he retreated to his four walls and kept a vigilant ear out for her cries; listening out incase she changed her mind. She didn’t. 

She wasn’t at the table at breakfast and she wasn’t in the hall at training. When he sat in the library, re-reading words he had read many times before, he felt her consciousness brush past him for just a quick second. Looking out the window he saw her walking away from the compound and towards the woods, heading towards the calming and quiet lake he had showed her. Wanda’s form surrounded by autumn trees brought back memories. Memories that he was now alone in holding. 

 

 

 

_Wanda rolled over onto her stomach, the golden glow of the morning sunrise tickled her naked skin with warmth. She peeked through her eyelids, only seeing a blur of her surroundings. She smiled as she felt a strong hand brush the hair away from her face and neck, and linger on the centre of her back. Looking up her view came into focus. Vision sat beside her, admiring her sleeping form. His skin was pale with his hair blonde, wearing a white shirt with the collar unbuttoned under a blue jumper._

_“You’re wearing your disguise.” She mumbled sleepily, shifting onto her side. Wanda was always shocked at the matter of detail that went into Vision’s human disguise. From the gentle wrinkles around his eyes to the fair hair on his arms. With his sleeves rolled up around his elbows, Wanda began to trail her fingers up and down his arm, feeling the warmth from his body on her finger tips. “where are we going?” She asked in a lazy purr._

 

_Wrapped in coats and scarves the pair adventured into the outside. Autumn held a special place in Wanda’s heart. The colours it produced were unlike any season. Spring and summer were so bright and loud, where as Winter was so pale and cold. But autumn was different. With so many different shades of red and green and yellow, it had a sense of home that Wanda yearned for. The cold never mattered as long as she could protect herself in her favourite fabrics. Nothing could beat using a knitted hat to shield her ears from the wind. Or protecting her body with rich and thick coats with brightly patterned scarves that matched her soft suede gloves. Today however, Wanda purposely left her favourite pair of gloves on the night stand._

 

_Wanda and Vision sat on a wooden bench in the middle of the park, the ground smothered in fallen leaves of amber, emerald and scarlet. Sitting silently, they enjoying the outside. Since Wanda was still in hiding, going out in the open was a rare novelty for her, and an act Vision rarely took alone. The feeling of fresh air in her lungs, a gentle breeze against her cheek and the sound of strangers just living their lives, it made Wanda feel free._

_“Aren’t your hands cold?” Vision asked seeing the bright pink of her finger tips poking out from the hem of her coat._

_“I forgot my gloves.” She lied._

_“come here,” he picked up both hands and began to warm them between his own. Wanda beamed as the friction between their skin generatedheat. Vision knew she was lying but went along with her cheeky charade. He lifted her hands up to his lips and planted a kiss upon her knuckles. Smiling, Wanda fell into his frame, wrapping her arms around Vision’s body and tucking her hands under his coat. Vision welcomed her and draped his arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly as he kissed the top of her head._

_As they settled into one another, Wanda’s eyes were caught by a couple across the park from them. The two, 60 years old at least, wrapped up in oversized scarves and coats. The woman’s white hair curling around her ears and contrasting against her bright yellow scarf. She poured a hot drink from a flask into a cup and passed it to her companion. He took the cup from her slightly shaky hands and waited until she had poured herself a drink. The old woman nestled into his side and sipped her drink as her husband kissed her head before drinking his own. Wanda sighed and smiled lightly, they seemed happy and in love.  
Hearing her sigh Vision looked down at Wanda worried, but seeing her smile he followed her gaze and observed the couple for himself. He came to the same conclusion. Happy and in love. He squeezed Wanda gently and rubbed his hand up and down her arm._

_“are you cold?” He asked in a whisper._

_“no,” she smiled, cuddling Vision closer to her. “I’m very happy.”_

_“Wanda,” she lifted her body up slightly so she could look at Vision’s face with more ease, her palm wresting on his thigh. He was looking at her intensely, his lips moving as if trying to figure out how to say something. “Wanda I…” his sentenced died on his tongue, now was not the time for his declaration. He promised himself he would make it when they were both free, and could be together completely without hiding. Instead he made her the same promise by cupping her rosey pink cheek in his hand and kissing her sweet lips deeply._

 

 

_Across the park, an elderly couple settled down onto a bench. Amber Daily reached into her large bag of treats, her hands immediately darting for the warming flask of tea she had prepared at home. As the liquid poured into her red cup, she watched the steam rise and dance into the crisp autumn air. Through the evaporated liquid, her eye was caught by a young couple across from her. The girl’s hair was a beautiful shade of red, almost the same as the fire red fallen leaves on the floor. She had her hands wrapped around a young gentleman, shielding from the cold no doubt. The man with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled warmly, stroking the fabric of the young girls coat with his thumb. She caught him as he placed a secret kiss to the girl’s head before squeezing her tighter into his body. By the glow of the girl’s skin, the blush of her cheeks and the twinkle in her eye, she had clearly fallen ill with a strong case of love sickness._

_“Remember that George?” She asked her husband and she passed him his share of tea. From underneath his tweed cap, his eyes followed that of his wife. He saw the young couple and knew exactly what his wife was talking about._

_“like it was yesterday.”_

_“yeah right,” Amber chuckled. “you can’t even remember what you had for breakfast this morning.” She joked as she fell backwards into his arms. She felt the chuckle of his chest and the kiss he planted on the top of her head, just like the young man had with his partner._

_“it’s a good job I’ve got you to remind me then, isn’t it?” Amber smiled and squeezed the arms that held her safely. Watching the young couple, she watched as they kissed and enjoyed the warming of her heart. They seemed happy and in love._

 

 

 

She had been avoiding him all day, running off to the forest to be alone. Sitting by the lake she threw rocks into the water, watched the contact of stone and water and the dramatic performance it caused. A loud splash, droplets spurting in all directions, causing ripple after ripple in their path. 

The greenery that had once protected her from the real world was falling onto the ground in brown leaves and mud. She used to love autumn. Seeing the leaves change colour and being able to wear her favourite clothes. The air would be crisps and invite warm drinks and delicious treats. But today she had forgotten her gloves, all she felt was cold and all she saw was disintegration. She almost found it ironic. Her memories were muddy, and her joy was disintegrating. She had tried to will herself to remember more. But all she could see was Vision trapping her, fearing her and hiding her away from the world. She had fought the battle and lost. Yes he had said sorry and she had said it back, but he still let them take her away to the route of her many nightmares. He had taken their side, chosen logic over her and whatever it was that was growing between them. She wanted to remember a beautiful reunion where somehow all had been forgiven, where he accepted her and stopped them from taking her - from hurting her. But all she could see, all she could remember, was him standing across from her on the battlefield and not beside her. 

 

With the wind picking up and her hands getting colder, Wanda began to walk back to the compound. Fighting off the bitter cold as she took large strides, she stopped at the sound of an engine in the distance. Looking up she saw what she recognised as one of Stark’s glamorous cars driving towards the compound. Shivers went up and down her spine, not caused by the temperature, but at the thought of Stark. She had never truly warmed to him. She may have forgiven him for his part in her parents death, but she hadn’t forgotten. And now she remembered him starting the split that had caused her separation from Vision. His demands for the Avengers to be monitored and controlled, that had been the beginning. For the team’s sake, she kept her bitterness and resentment to herself. She wrapped her arms around her body and carried on her walk to the compound, walking slightly slower now. 

 

Vision had moved from the library into the communal area. She had been gone all day, he just wanted to know she was safe. He couldn’t follow her, it would only cause more problems. Instead he would stand as a lighthouse, standing still as a place of safety and a light to shine on the dangers of outside. He would not relax or rest until he knew she was at least in the safety of these steal walls. Shifting from window to window, he began to hear the sounds of footsteps and voices - non of them Wanda’s. As they grew louder, he forced himself to ignore them. He hoped if he stayed still enough he may go unnoticed. Each Avenger entered the room and found somewhere to sit. No one approached him or spoke to him. He knew they had seen him, but there seemed to be an invisible sign hanging above his head. _All is not well, please do not bother_. The team had sensed and respected this sign, but obviously Mr Stark didn’t. 

Feeling the slap on his back, his focus was pulled away from the window. Mr Stark was talking and saying hello, but little of his words registered with Vision. He had faintly felt Wanda’s conscious appear close by. He tried to home in on it, but with Stark’s voice in his ear it made concentrating more and more difficult. 

“Vision! Are you even listening to me?” Visions blank stare answered him without words. Stark could see the fear and worry behind his eyes. “What’s wrong? Where’s little red?” 

“I’m here.” Wanda said coldly as she walked into the room. Stark smiled slightly, turning to Vision hoping to see his shoulders relax and his face brighten. There was no change. He noticed as Vision kept his feet planted still on the ground as Wanda sat down on a chair, the other side of the room. That didn’t seem right. 

 

“Right Tony, why the impromptu gathering?” Steve piped up from beside Wanda. Pulling his focus away from his concern for Vision, he moved his body to the centre of the room. The showman in him kicking in. 

“Boys and Girls! I am here to invite you to mine and Pepper’s stag and hen doos!” A chorus of woos and flirty remarks flew through the room. Tony bowing and showing off his smirk, reaching into this jacket pocket and began to hand out elegant white invitations with gold, red and black markings engraved into the paper. “Stags, we will be hauling our asses to a more rustic and rural location. A steak dinner, beers, cigars and gambling the night away in a private restaurant just an hour away from our dear friend Mr Hawkeye - who has graciously opened his home to us for the weekend.” 

“Steak dinner and beers? Sounds a bit lowkey for you Stark?” Natasha quipped. “Please tell me Pepper isn’t following in your footsteps.” She said taking her invitation from Stark’s hand. 

“Sadly no. Hen’s, you too will be joining us at Clint’s, followed by cocktails, karaoke and a ridiculous amount of glitter in some new swanky bar I have decided to invest in.” Natasha’s eyes lit up, but saw the lack of enthusiasm in Wanda’s. 

“Come on Wanda! It’ll be fun. You, me, Laura and Pepper! Girl’s night with a long supply of alcohol!” 

“What could go wrong?” Rhodes commented sarcastically. 

 

Half an hour later the group began to disperse, everyone heading to their rooms to begin packing for their weekend away. Stark noted the continued distance between Vision and Wanda. He pulled at Steve on his way out. 

“What’s going on with Wanda and Vision.” 

“No one knows.” Steve explained. “But the tension has been there all day.” Tony nodded as Steve walked away. 

Vision began his exit, but Tony stopped him as well, pulling him into Vision’s room where he was sure they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“What’s going on?” Stark asked. Vision looked back at him, trying to play the fool. 

“I don’t understand Mr Stark.” 

“Cut the crap Vision. You and Wanda! What’s with the chilly distance?” Vision sighed, his shoulder slouching uncharacteristically for him. 

“She’s begun to remember more.” Tony looked back at Vision with confusion. 

“Surely, that’s a good thing right?” 

“Right now all she remembers is me choosing the side that put her in a prison, that caused so much of her trauma.” Tony sighed and sat himself down on Visions unused bed. Rubbing his palm across his face. 

“Maybe she’ll remember more in a few days. Something is clearly prompting her to remember. Maybe if you tell her…” 

“No.” Vision spoke with zero emotion and left little room for arguments. “every time she remembers something, she becomes ill. It’s like her body is trying to reject her memories. We don’t know what could happen to her if we force her before she’s ready.” He explained, his coldness slowly thawing. “besides…” he said sombrely, “If I tell her, she might feel pressured and I wont do that to her.” 

 

Tony stared at Vision and felt his defeat. He was so worried that loving Wanda would cause her pain. Yet by letting her go, his love was stronger than ever. Tony planned to stay and try to convince Vision to at least try, but the buzz from his phone signalled a text from Happy reminding him he had to meet Pepper. He stopped by Vision on his way out, slapping a friendly hand on his shoulder.   
“Hang in there, Vision.”

 

“I’m on my way Pep… why would need a violinist when we’re having a rock band at the reception… but…” mid conversation or augment with Pepper on the phone, Tony slowed down his steps as he saw who’s room he was walking passed. “Pep, I’m gonna have to call you back, talk later.” 

 

He saw Wanda sitting on her bed watching something on the television; paying little concentration and staring out the window. Tony could hear Vision’s rejections in his head, but acted anyway. “Wanda, hey!” He said awkwardly, but still stepping into her room. 

When Wanda’s head turned, her expression of horror and anger did not go unnoticed. He tried to ignore it. “How’s things with the old noggin?” He asked knocking his fist against his own head. Wanda’s did not answer, but his continued presence was clearly making her more and more aggravated. “Not in a talkative mood then…” 

 

“What do you want Stark?” Wanda finally allowed her anger to burst out through the bitterness in her voice. “Why the hell are you even trying to talk to me?” Standing up and allowing her grief to take control, allowing the outburst she’d been dying to let out for the entire day to be free. “All of this is your fault. You had to ruin it! You had to come in and throw a bomb at the whole thing! Split us up and make us fight against one another, just because not everyone agreed with you!” Listening to the poison of words, reminding him of the guilt, grief and pain that he was trying to move on from, and being told it was all his fault, Tony replied quietly, but with the trace of ice within his words.

 

“Is this about the team or you and Vision?” 

“Don’t.” Pursing her lips, she turned away, going back to her seat in front of the television. 

“You want to blame me for you and Vision picking different sides? Fine. You want to punish someone for it. Take it out on me. I couldn’t care less. But stop taking it out on Vision because what he did for you…” 

“He chose to fight against me.” 

“You think he doesn’t regret it? That he doesn’t punish himself for it! For gods sake he did everything to try and fix it!” 

“What?” Tony cursed to himself for letting his words get away from him. He sighed, the damage was already done anyway. He began, calming his tone.   
“He won’t let anyone tell you this because he’s scared to pressure you, or to hurt you. But he punished himself for what happened and did everything he could to fix it.he helped Cap get you out and found all of you safe places to hide. He risked everything to be with you… He would sneak out of the compound and take you around the world, just to spend time with you! You forgave him. He fell in love with you. And you fell love with him too.”

 

Letting his words dangle in the air for a few moments, Wanda stayed silent. 

Tony left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, it's been a while, hasn't it! Thank you, everyone, for sticking with me and being so patient. I started writing this chapter in October! but with university and a series of personal life problems, I just never found the time to finish it. but here we are! I hope it was worth the wait.


	16. Chapter Fifteen; Earth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth, a brown representing the feeling of sheltering, warmth and reliable support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are strong references to the last two chapters of another fic I've written called 'Taste Testing.' I'd recommend reading those chapters before reading the latest chapter of this story :)

It was another late night in the compound. Main lights were switched off, leaving only warm and dim lamps to illuminated everyone’s sight. Most of the Avengers had retreated to their rooms, to continue packing and to capture as much sleep and privacy before being rammed together on Clint’s family farm. Since her surroundings appeared empty and silent, Wanda had made herself comfortable in the common room, beginning to feel suffocated by the four walls of her own bedroom. She had taken a seat on the corner of a sofa, held her book tight in hand and turned the pages as she sipped green tea with honey. The tea softly lulling her into relaxation and her exhaustion finally pulling her into sleep. 

* * *

 

The first time he floated passed and saw her sleeping, he left her alone. He carried on drifting around the compound, occasionally looking out a window to look upon their surroundings. The second and third time he stopped for a second, but still let her be. The fourth time however, she had been on the sofa for a good two hours and from the looks of things, was rather happy staying there. She was only wearing her loose white T.Shirt and he could see the goosebumps on her arms from the door. The last thing he wanted was for her to be cold. He lightened his density in hope it would make his presence less vivid for her to sense. Floating into the room, and with slow and gentle hands, he took the book from her sleepy grasps. He handled it with care, as if it was one of Stark’s bombs and holding it too tightly would cause it to explode. Gingerly he placed it onto the table, next to her teacup. He smiled; green tea with honey, the teabag left in. Carefully and lovingly he lay the red blanket over her sleeping form, setting the hem just above her shoulders, but making sure it didn’t cover her chin; she felt trapped and suffocated if her neck and head weren’t free. After ensuring she was sheltered from the cold, trapped into the room by steel walls, he took one last look at her beautiful resting face, and faced out of the room. 

* * *

 

Standing in the doorway was Natasha and Steve. Nat had stopped Steve from speaking and announcing their presence when they arrived and saw Vision removing Wanda’s book and covering her with a blanket. They both watched silently, and once he had gone, turned off the lights in the common room and left Wanda to her sleep. 

Turning and walking away, the two went to find the other kitchen in the compound where they could have a drink before themselves going to bed.

Sitting down on a bar stool and taking a cup of tea from Steve, Nat chuckled to herself. 

“Remember when we first found them sneaking around and hiding from us?” 

“How could I forget” Steve cringed, “I still struggle to look Wanda in the eye after interrupting them in Italy.”he blushed.

 

* * *

 

_Last time they had seen her, Natasha had given her new phone, this one with a tracker made to send her co-ordinates to Natasha and Steve every hour. When the phone had been tracked at an airport, they were worried. And when in landed in Italy, they were confused. So, like any overprotective friends with hardly any boundaries, they followed her. They arrived at and waited outside the hotel, hoping to see her arrive or depart.When they saw her stumbling in with the arms of a tall blonde man around her, Cap was ready to barge in all guns blazing. Natasha on the other hand was calmer. She recognised the build and carry of the man, imagining him in different clothes and with reddish purple skin. When they saw a light turn on on the third floor, Steve began to bolt out of the car to confront her. But Nat’s arm blocked him straight back into his seat._

_“What are you doing?” He asked in a huff._

_“We can’t just go in their raging like a bull! I’ll go in first, you calm down and come up in ten minutes.”_

_Slamming the car door shut, Nat checked over her should and around the side of the building before taking the stairs up to the third floor. Once she counted enough doors to be certain she had found Wanda’s room, she knocked. When the door opened she had to fight off a smirk. It looked like her suspicions had been right._

 

_The door swung open and standing in front of her was a human looking Vision, with messy blonde hair, scuffled clothes and an unbuttoned shirt. Looking over his shoulder she saw Wanda wearing hardly anything at all, a matching set of Lacey black underwear with a shawl hanging around her elbows. Steve was not going to like this.  
“well, you two seem to be having a nice holiday.”_

_Wanda scurried away into the bathroom like a cat jumping at an unexpected bang. Vision stood still in what looked like dumbfounded shock. Natasha couldn’t help but smirk now. “You missed a button.” She quipped as she brushed passed him. Moving over to the window and sneaking through the blinds, she noticed the car her and Steve had been sitting in was now vacant. So much for waiting ten minutes. Wanda re-emerged, this time covered by one of the hotel’s dressing-gowns._

 

_“Nat, what are you doing here?”_

_“I think a better question would be, what are you two doing here?” She asked pointing a finger between the two them._

_“Well…” Vision began. This ought to be good Nat thought. As if he could give her a plausible answer that wasn’t that these two had been running off to hideaway together. She was going to allow Vision to mumble over his words for a bit longer, but an angry knock came at the door. She went to open it herself. She swung open the door, ready to give Cap a shock he probably wasn’t expecting._

_“See what you make of this?” Stepping to the side to let Steve through, and to get a good view of whatever was about to happen._

_“You too!” Wanda groaned._

_“What’s going on here?” Steve asked in a tone higher than he probably intended._

_“Romeo and Juliet over here seem to have some explaining to do.”_

_“Is this where you’ve been? Every time you would run off for a weekend and refuse to tells where you’d been! You’d been here! In Italy!”_

_“Not just Italy.” Vision corrected._

_“Not helping, Vis.” Wanda scolded._

_“What is going on?” The tone in Steve’s voice was unusual for him. It was dark and tense and was causing visible upset to Wanda. Apparently Vision could see this too, sighing before walking to her side and holding his hand._

_“I think, it is time for us to tell them the truth.”The two squeezed each other hands before straightening their spines._

_“Well…” Wanda began. “Me and Vision have been meeting each other in secret whenever we could get the chance we’re kind of… together.” Nat had to stop herself from smiling when she saw the pride the two took in that final word; together. Steve however…_

_“Do you know how stupid that it? You could have been seen!” He yelled._

_“We were careful.” Wanda tried to explain._

_“Not that careful! We were able to find you! If we could find you Stark could easily find you! Oh God, does Stark know? Think of the danger you’ll be putting yourself in if they find you! You’ll end up back in those cells with that collar around your neck! Is that what you want?”_

_“Captain,” Vision stepped towards Steve, with a calm but stern voice. With his hand stretched out behind hims he could keep his hold on Wanda’s hand, he looked at Steve with a warning sense of protection. “Me and Wanda have been cautious. And we will happily explain ourselves.” A short beat of silence. “Tomorrow.” With the weight of the word hanging in the air, Vision whispered something to Steve._

_“Fine, tomorrow.” Making his way out of the room, he mumbled for Nat to follow. “Let’s see if we can get two rooms.”_

_“Preferably not next door to this one.” She said sarcastically, sending a cheeky wink to Wanda and a sly smile as she walked out._

 

* * *

 

Nat giggled at the blush on Steve’s face. 

“I’ll never recover from that.” Nat laughed at him again. 

“You know they were falling for each other before everything happened, we all did.”

“yeah, but now look at them.” The mood in the room dropped, the two both naturally bowing their heads in shame.

“It’s getting late, I should probably wake her up, move her to her room.” Setting down her cup, Nat went to Wanda and gave her a nudge to stir her. “Come on you, if you sleep here you’ll wake up to the sound of Sam and Rhodes arguing about how to cook the bacon.” 

* * *

 

Nat walked Wanda to her room, sensing the sleepiness still in her head. Once Wanda was under the covers, Natasha had planned to leave to get her own sleep, but Wanda’s voice called out to her. Sitting up in her bed, she had the eyes of a lost child. Natasha came and sat by her side and waited patiently for Wanda to say or ask whatever was torturing her mind. 

 

“Stark came and spoke to me yesterday.” She finally said. From her tone Tony hadn’t been importing comforting words of wisdom. 

“What did he say?” 

“He said that Vision helped get me and the others out of the prison, he helped find us somewhere to hide.” Nat sighed, that sentence explained a lot with its few words. Wanda had remembered how their precious family had been torn apart, and how Vision was on the other side to her. But that was all.

“He did. He hated what was happening to everyone, you in particular.” Wanda nodded, her gaze no longer meeting Natasha’s. Clearly that wasn’t the only thing Stark had said. “What else did he tell you?” There was a long silence between the two. As if Wanda was trying to decide whether or not to confess words on the tip of her tongue. She took in a deep breath and forced her eyes to look up at Nat. 

“He said we would meet in secret and that …” she stopped again. Both of them knew what she wanted to ask, both waiting to see who would prompt it. “Did I fall in love with him?” Nat smiled back sadly. 

“You already know the answer to that, Wanda.” Natasha squeezed her shoulders comfortingly before walking out and closing the door behind her, leaving Wanda in the lonely darkness of her room.

“Yeah, I do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to sleep very well recently so I've been staying awake on my laptop completing university work. Tonight I ran out of things I could do at home in regards to uni, so I thought I would put on some music and finish writing this chapter. It's 4:30 am and has not been proofread. Terribly sorry, hopefully, it still makes sense with my terrible grammar and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> So, what do you guys think? 
> 
> You're comments always bring me so much joy! So if you want to leave one, you'd make me a very happy lady indeed! 
> 
> I hope you are all well and have a good day/night   
> -herstorybooks.


	17. Chapter Sixteen; Terra-Cotta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra-cotta, representing a warm, earthy wholesome welcome.

_The air around her was cold and bitter, yet she felt as warm as the amber glow resonating from the lamps above her. The uneven ground beneath her feat might as well have been made of cotton as it felt soft to her. With the hand she was clasping onto as she took small steps uphill, she felt like nothing could waver her balance. The strongest winds couldn’t knock her over, for she was held onto the warmest most stable piece of love in the world. They stopped and turned to one another. Through a misty haze she could make out a smile. A smile that could whisk away any problem or fear she ever or could ever have. To make her heart sore even more than it already was, gentle hands grasped her shoulders, protecting and rooting her even more than they already had. But then sweet lips kissed her knuckles, beginning to step away and making her world feel colder all of a sudden. And then, it went ice cold. She was paralysed as her source of her comfort was slashed with lightning, flown across the streets around her and tortured for its life. She put all her power into moving her feet, into building her powers in and out of her hands. To do something other than be glued to the floor and only be able to scream. Feeling horror and panic, faces came into view, ridged and cold faces piercing with monstrous evil._

 

Rolling over, beads of sweat falling down her back, Wanda unconsciously reached for Vision. He had always been there to comfort her after a nightmare, he had always been there for her to hold onto, to anchor her back into reality, and then comfort her from it. She expected to feel his form beside her, to wrap her arms around his chest and feel his hands settle on her shoulders, to rub comforting circles on her skin, as if soothing a burn. But all that lay beneath her hands were cold untouched sheets. Vision was not with her. Her body moving without her brain registering, her bare feet touched the wooden floor, taking the weight of her heavy sleepy body, and moved out of her room and into search for her Vision. As she grew closer, she could feel him, feel his body and mind dancing and melding with her own. It ignited her senses, made her feel alive and more importantly awake. Her body began to awake and re-connected with her mind. Why was Vision not with her? 

Because she had sent him away. Because she felt betrayed and couldn’t help but remember the fact that when she needed him, he was on the other side. 

 

Stopping at his door, her hand lingered forward, as if her body wanted him so badly it would ignore any other disagreement or worries and move to him anyway. But the pain she felt in her stomach and the ache in her head pulled her away and back to her room.

Laying back down onto sweaty sheets, she said a little prayer that the nightmares would leave her alone for the rest of the night. Because she knew if she was cursed with more awful images in her mind, she would reach for Vision. 

 

* * *

 

He had felt her, he always felt her. He felt her mind search and reach for him, felt her body as it moved through the halls and towards him. He stood from his seat, placed his book down and began towards her, but stopped at his door. He couldn’t be so presumptuous, he should let her come to him. And then he felt her stop. He felt her worry and become more aware. And then he felt her walk away. 

 

* * *

 

 

Pushing her body out of the car, the immediate difference in the air could be felt. The wind felt fresher and more alive. The birds sounded freer and the sky seemed clearer. The sun was setting, leaving a rosey pink to cascade over the fields and the farm Clint and his family were opening up for the weekend. Wanda breathed in the air and took notice of all these differences to the city or the compound. For a short moment, she felt light.

The barn door burst open as Laura and Clint were knocked over byCooper and Lila. Running passed in an excited sprint towards the Avengers. Wanda couldn’t help but chuckle as the joy and excitement in their little faces, as well as the humour and slight bags under Clint and Laura’s. 

 

“Wanda!” Lila ran and almost tripped over her feet as she jump landed beside her. Barely a second went by before she was busy talking and chatting and telling Wanda everything she’d missed over the past few months. “and dad said he’d start teaching me to shoot an arrow, OH! And I drew pictures for all of you! come on follow me!” Being pulled by the arm, Wanda followed Lila into the house, smiling hello at Clint in the process - she’d say hello properly to everyone later.

 

Walking into the Barton’s house, the only word she could use to describe it was home. It was a home for a family, a family who loved each-other. Who were settled. The carpet was covered in toys and pieces of paper with magical scribbles all over them. The tables were just as covered with bright colours and lines. The fridge plastered in drawings, a family calendar to remind everyone of their chores and homework. Photographs in wooden frames, report cards, faded blankets and squished cushions. Shoes scattered by the door, bottles of wine on the highest shelves and cereal packets with cartoons on. This was a family home. This was what Wanda never truly got to have, and what she truly yearned for. 

Wanda followed and sat beside Lila at the table and studied the drawings that were flared out before her. Everyone she knew was created in rainbow crayons. Stark’s suit, Steves shield, ‘aunty Natasha’ doing cartwheels in her black body suit and even Clint with his bow and arrow. 

“This one’s for you.” Lila passed an A4 piece of paper to Wanda. She had drawn Wanda with long flowing hair, a billowing red coat and red and pink glitter coming from her hands. If that wasn’t enough to make Wanda’s touched heart cry, right beside her was a tall red and blue man with gold glitter sitting on his for-head. Scribbled bellow the two characters was ‘Wanda and Vision.’ Wanda couldn’t help but let the tears flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. When one tear drop landed on the paper, Lila became concerned. “You don’t like it?” She asked as she used her small fingers to gently wipe the tears from Wanda’s cheek. Wanda giggled and her heart exploded at the sweetness and caring nature coming from this little girl. 

“Don’t be silly.” Wanda said straightening herself and putting on her bravest smile. “I love it.”

“Then why are you crying?” Wanda opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. How could she explain the truth to this young innocent little being, when she couldn’t completely explain it to herself. Instead she picked up Lila’s hands and placed a little kiss on her knuckles, the act feeling warm and cosy to her for reasons she couldn’t explain. 

“Because I’m just so happy to see you.” This answer seemed enough to sooth Lila, who jumped into Wanda’s arms to hug her waist tightly. 

 

“Dad! Look! It’s Vision!” From outside Wanda could hear Cooper’s excited call for his father. Vision had not travelled with them, instead flying with his own resources. Wanda still wasn’t sure if she was relieved for his absence, or if she had begun to miss his friendship, and more importantly him. With Clint’s precious daughter in her arms, she decided now was not the time to find out. She pulled back, brushing the hair away from Lila’s face. 

“How about you show me your room?” Lila nodded excitingly and pulled Wanda upstairs. As they began to climb the stairs, Wanda gave in to her want and turned to look at the door, to see if she could capture a quick glance at Vision. He was walking through the door with the others, and by the pain uncomfortably found in his eyes when his glance met hers, he too was feeling the loss of their friendship. 

 

* * *

 

 

As day turned to night, the children had gone to sleep and it had become “grownup time.” The entire group had gathered outside by a large fire, all with a drink in hand. Jokes were shared and laughter ricocheting through the woodlands that surrounded them. As the alcohol and relaxation flowed through everyone’s veins, Wanda felt the need for comforting isolation. Silently she lifted herself from her chair by the fire and made her way towards the large rocking chair on the Barton’s porch. Wrapping a blanket around her, taking a seat on the fluffy cushion and pulling out her book, she began to read. Occasionally her eyes would drift to the group of Avengers in the distance. Everyone was smiling, couples leaning into each other arms and enjoying this rare moment of peace and tranquil. Well, almost everyone. Vision was sat on the edge, his back straight and neck bent upwards to study and look at the stars above. She knew he could name every constellation and star that was up there. No doubt that was what he was doing right now, locating and naming stars to pass the time. She felt her heart grow heavy. Before, she would have be sitting beside him, the two of them having their own relaxed lazy conversation, or finding the stars together. Or they would both be away from the group by the rocking chair. Either way, Vision’s back would not be so straight, and Wanda’s chest would not be in such ache. 

 

“you forgot your drink.” Pulling her attention away, Clint stepped onto the porch handing Wanda her bottle that was left behind. She took it with a smile. Clint settled his back against the porch rail. “what’s going on Wanda?”

“What do you mean?”

“well let’s see… what do I mean?” Wanda rolled her eyes as she watched Clint turn on his dad detective skills and dangle them in her face. “You’re sitting over here away from the group, which don’t get me wrong, is fine. Not unlike you to need some quiet. Vision is over there responding politely but as tight as a screw, and again not unlike hime. Accept I keep catching both of you staring at each other sadly when the other isn’t looking.” Wanda’s shoulders slumped as she looked away. “And there are the rumours from everyone else that you two have barely been within two feet of each other for days. Oh! And Lila said you cried when she showed you her drawing.” Said crying began to threaten to appear again. Wanda’s eyes were welling up at the brutal truth of where she and Vision were with their relationship at this moment. Finally looking up with water filled eyes, Wanda began to explain. 

 

“I remembered more.” She told Clint. Clint moved to sit down beside her. 

“Surely thats a good thing right?” Wanda shook her head. 

“I remember our family being split into two, and Vision being stood on the side that was responsible for the burn marks around my neck.” Clint sighed and bowed his head.

“Well that explains a lot. But Wanda, you know Vision came back to free you? He risked everything to make you and the others safe. Hell, he would even find a way to sneak passed Stark to visit you!” 

“I know. But I don’t remember that Clint. All I remember is Vision standing free, as I was hauled away in handcuffs. I just can’t get passed that.” Clint sighed. It didn’t matter how much information everyone told Wanda, about the secret nights her and Vision spent together. About the love that blossomed between them, if she couldn’t remember it, how it felt, than they were just words. And secretly Vision knew that, and that was why he kept his distance. It took Wanda a long time before she was ready to trust Vision again, to let him into her world for the second time. If there was any chance of being allowed in again, he couldn’t force it. 

 

* * *

 

Everyone had retired to their room for rest. The farm was still and quiet, the only sounds coming from the night life creatures in the woodlands. Everyone was tucked in under quilted sheet and sleeping soundly, accept for two. Vision was roaming the grounds, finding any excuse to stay awake. In the compound, it was easier to shut himself off from Wanda’s mind. Still difficult, but just about manageable. He would retreat to concrete walls and technology to stimulate and distract his mind. It just about managed to drown out the sounds of Wanda’s nightmares seeking through to his mind. However out here, it was too quiet to hear anything but. He could feel the terror and pain slashing through her mind. He could hear the fear violating her rested mind. All he wanted to do was go to her, settle her mind and wrap her up in his arms. He wanted to protect her and have her know she was protected, by him. 

The more he thought about her, the stronger her pain came to him. It was useless to fight it for much longer. He had no intention to stay, just to check on her. To remind him that all this pain was temporary until she awoke. 

He pushed her door open and found her in bed, forehead drenched in sweat, tossing from left to right and the Bartons belongings in levitation. The room was filled with red energy with everything floating out of place. This only happened on the worse nights. On the night her terrors were so strong she struggled to control her powers, the fear of attack so brutal her body was prepared for a fight that hadn’t even arrived yet. Vision told himself he was doing this to prevent any damage happening to the Barton’s home, but he really knew he was doing this for his own selfish need to protect and be near Wanda. 

Slowly entering the room and cloud of red, he shut the door gently behind him. Walking through the mist he thought he felt Wanda’s anxiety slightly decrease, but then something in her mind cut through that calm, causing her to cry out. Vision didn’t waste time to get to her, kneeling down beside her, grasping one of her hands as he reached out to sooth her head with his other. Wanda’s body rolled over onto her side, bringing her close to Vision. Her hand clung to his ferociously. Vision could see the pain in her face as the tears managed to break free from clenched eyelids. 

Vision knew that logically he shouldn’t be able to cry, surely his body had no need for it. But when he saw Wanda in such distress, when he saw her cry, something inside him released tears. 

“It’ll be over soon.” He whispered to her, stroking her hair in an attempt to sooth her. He continued doing this for at least 20 minutes, stroking her head, whispering soothing words to her and holding her hand. Yet this did little to relax her. Desperate to take away Wanda’s pain, Vision began to conjure up his own memories that brought a warm comfort to his heart. He had no intention on projecting these memories onto Wanda, he would not force that upon her. But he hoped that the joy and calm they brought him, could somehow find its way to her. Closing his eyes and resting his head against hers, he began to remember. 

 

_Wanda was seeing red with explosions, pain of everyone she loved being ripped to shreds, and at her own hand. When it seemed like the terror was never going to subside, she heard her name whispered in the distance. Slowly the war that was happening around her began to fade, she found herself transported away into a room, standing by a window._

_The room was dark, but not sinister. There were dim and warm lights dotted in the corner of the room, making it comforting and cosy. There was rain pouring outside, reminding her more of the warmth that this room gave her. She was not alone, looking up, her hands cupping the face of another. His face was still blurry to her, but what was not blurry were her feelings towards him. She loved the man who’s face she held. He cupped one of the hands that rested on his face, turning his cheek to place a gentle kiss on her palm. The act was not for him, but for her. Telling her that her presence, her love and feelings were reciprocated. Feeling his lips on her skin made her whole body wash with warmth and love, in a way she could not imagine being possible to put into words. And then he invited her, invited her to use her powers to see inside him, to see who he truly was. Not many allowed her to do that, scared of what she would see, scared that she would interfere in a mind that was not her own. But this man was not afraid of her powers or of her. He saw what they were, they were apart of her. His actions telling her that he loved her powers, because they were apart of her, and he wanted her to embrace herself fully. She reached inside his mind and soul and felt only the purest and beautifulest of feelings. He was just as warm and fulfilled by the love they shared as she was. It was beautiful._

_She retreated from his mind, giving him back his privacy, and then saw the way he looked at her. As if he was staring right back into her mind, and seeing not only the good, but the bad, and loving all of it equally. He looked at her the way only the great writers could explain, or the most skilled of painters. Only those who understood it, had felt it, could comprehend and translate it into words mere mortals would understand. He cupped her face with both of his hands, his thumb gently caressing her skin and hair. As he leaned down, she leaned up and their lips entwined._

 

Wanda’s eyes released open and she was back in the Barton’s spare room. The sun was shining through the window and she could hear the sounds of everyone else moving and starting their day. She looked around. She was alone. But the feelings of lips upon her own tingled. 

* * *

 

When Wanda had begun to stir Vision had retreated from her room and hid into the kitchen. With his back up against the wall, his fingers lingered on his lips. 

She had been asleep,

but she had kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend I'm taking a trip to Florida for two weeks, and return the day Endgame is released in England! So, I imagine, the next chapter will have some spoilers? I don't know? maybe? if it does I'll make sure to tag the chapter and give you all a heads up!   
> BUT OH MY GOD ENDGAME IS COMING!!!!!   
> okay anyway, hope you all liked this chapter ;)   
> the comments you have been leaving have been warming my heart!   
> I love you and all your support!   
> Have a good day/evening.   
> \- herstorybooks


	18. Chapter Seventeen; Ginger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger; symbolizing positive, spice and exotic atmospheres.

The day had arrived where the boys and girls would group into their tribes and celebrate the bride and groom’s suddenly fading freedom. It was now lunchtime. Laura had spent most of the morning preparing a pile of sandwiches that would appeal to everyones appetite. After handing them out, everyone sat at the wooden table and discussed their plans for the night a head. As Wanda listened to Tony’s agenda of the classic steaks and cigars, she couldn’t help but imagine their quiet night becoming rather adventurous - and not a night Vision would particularly enjoy. Vision himself was currently sitting crossed legged on the floor with little Lila, explaining the solar system using colourful lego bricks. Wanda couldn’t help but let her eyes be drawn away from the conversation and towards the two innocent beings in the corner. Lila was hanging off every word Vision was saying, mesmerised by the way he moved his hands to symbolise the orbit of every planet. Wanda herself was rather transfixed on the movement of his body and lips, reminding her of the lips that kissed her so sweetly in her dreams the night before. 

“Sound good Wanda?” Natasha’s voice pulled her from her own little world when Nat noticed a small cherry tomato on Wanda’s plate beginning to float in a cloud of red smoke. 

“What?” She asked snapping back to reality. 

“Tonight,” Pepper piped up. “Drinks with the girls at this new bar in town. Leave around 9?” 

“Sorry yeah, sounds good.” Wanda replied half heartedly. 

“You look tired,” Nat said concerned. “How about you go have a nap, we don’t want you passing out on us before the party even gets going.” Nodding and excusing herself from the table, Wanda went to cosy up in the large chair in the corner of the reading nook. 

Wrapping the warm orange blanket around her shoulders, Wanda settled into the chair, using a small pillow to cushion her neck. Letting her heavy mind take over, she drifted out of reality and into sleep. 

 

_Her surroundings were blurred into a blend of fuzzy shapes and light flares, but the feeling of safety she felt was crystal clear. She felt the pair of hands steady themselves around her knees, lovingly sliding up her thighs and resting around her waist. They pulled her body closer to another. She could feel a sturdy chest pressed against her own. Her hands slid upwards the investigate this body, feeling no clothing but occasionally a slice of cold metal against her palm. Her hands glided across the chest to feel two strong arms snaking themselves around her body. She felt lips trail along her neck, leaving kind and tender kisses, each one worshipping the skin beneath them. Her hands continued to explore, skimming around and up her lovers back, pulling and holding them closer. As she squeezed this body to her own, the two fell backwards, landing on a mattress with comforting soft sheets. The kisses left her neck, now trailing down the centre of her chest, which she now realised was bare and exposed. Hands still caressing her hips, she hauled the kissing lips to meet her own; so soft and familiar. Their lips continued to entwine and move slowly against one another. As hands began to hastily caress all inches of their bodies, the pleasure began to grown, spreading through her body. The two moving with and against each other, both pulling and moaning._

 

“Wanda!” Jolting herself upright, Wanda found her blurred moment of ecstasy interrupted, grabbing her back into the unforgiving grasp of reality. Looking up she saw Natasha’s face stifling back a laugh. “Someone was having a nice dream?” 

“What?” Wanda’s groggy voice laced with irritation from the interruption. 

“You were moaning.” Nat whispered, causing a strong blush across Wanda’s cheeks and chest. Nat laughed, hauling her up from the chair. “Come on! It’s time to get ready.” 

 

Wanda wasn’t completely sure what she was getting herself into when she agreed to attending this night out, but the words ‘drinks at a bar’ did not reflect her current surroundings. Stepping passed the velvet ropes, they were greeted with blaring music that’s base could be felt vibrating in Wanda’s chest. Pink, purple and red lights illuminated the seating area holding white leather sofas, middle eastern patterns plastered on the floor tiles and a covered fire pit somehow serving as as coffee table. It was all rather tacky for Wanda’s taste, but there was a grand chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Wanda had to squint to see through the strobing lights that were attacking her eyes. The chandelier was truly beautiful. Clear and opal crystals created painted rainbows as the light hit them at the right angle. Carved into teardrops, the crystals cascaded from the ceiling. Wanda thought it was such a shame that a beautiful piece of art would be hidden by superficial glowing lights, only made to disorientate you into thinking you were having a good time.

 

Everyone sat down on the cold fabric sofas; straight away in her strapped black top and red lipstick stained lips, Nat motioned to someone to bring the table a large round of tequila shots. Of corse everyone protested weakly before eyeing up the tray of salt, lime and colourless liquid. Wanda was tempted to hand her shot over to the bride to be, but when a large group of rowdy men tumbled into the building, sweating and singing obnoxiously, Wanda knew she was going to need something to help her get through this night.

 

Drinks were had and lips were loosened. Sitting in the middle of the group in her well fitting white dress, hair pinned up and lips painted pink, a somewhat drunk Pepper Potts demanded a game of truth or dare. The consequences; Natasha stealing a man’s drink from his hand whilst he attempted to flirt with her. It wasn’t until she walked away sipping his scotch that he realise she had taken the drink right from under his nose. 

“Easy.” Nat winked as she relaxed back into her seat, resting her arms on the back of the sofa nonchalantly. “Right Pepper, your turn. Truth or dare?” 

“Well there’s no way I could do anything like that…” she slurred pointing to the gentleman now ordering a new drink. “so I guess truth.” 

“Ooo! I have one!” Laura excitingly placed her drink down and huddled closer to the group. “How many times has Tony tried to use one of his Iron Man suits in the bedroom?” As Nat and Laura laughed hysterically and Pepper blushed, Wanda held back a grimace. The last thing she needed to think about was what Tony Stark did in the privacy of his bedroom. Chugging down another shot to numb her mind from the mental images entering her head, Pepper used one hand to shield her crimson face and used the other hand to present the number three to the girls. Laughter continued to erupt around them.

“Listen, When you’re with someone who has the ability to do incredible things, you take advantage of it!” When Nat gave her a pointed look, Pepper’s attention moved to Wanda. “Surely you know what I mean, Wanda? Vision can fly and change his density! Surely you two have used that to your advantage?” She asked cheekily.

“What do you mean?” Wanda’s confused tone and blank face made Pepper’s face drain of colour, when she realised the weight of what she had just said. With all the alcohol flowing, the heated lights and colourful atmosphere, Pepper had let her mind go carelessly for a second and forgot the memories that were now lost to Wanda. Wanda looked from face to face for some sort of explanation that she could understand, but it was clear to her that this was about the relationship her mind refused her access to. Setting down her drink Wanda brushed the hair off her face in attempt to keep her composure.

“Oh God Wanda I’m so sorry.” Wanda could hear the sincerity in Pepper’s voice and felt for her. It wasn’t her fault that parts of her memory seemed to be kept under lock and key, the key lost to her.

“It’s okay, honestly.” She said with a sweet smile. “But I think I’m going to head back to the farm.” Collecting her purse and stumbling slightly as she stood. “I hope you girls have fun, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Trying her best to smile to sooth any worries her friends would have, Wanda gave everyone a brief hug before leaving the bar and getting in the private car Tony had arranged for the women to use that night. 

Sitting in the back seat, feeling the effects of too many tequila shots and cocktails, Wanda closed her eyes to stop them from crying. Frustration growing at herself. Why couldn’t she just remember? 

 

After an attempt or two, Wanda managed to unlock the front door and make herself back into the Barton’s farm. Keeping in mind that the children were asleep, she made her way through the kitchen as quietly as she could. Without turning on any lights, she reached for a glass and poured herself some water. Standing in the dark, she took notice of the way her body swayed from left to right without her mind’s permission. Tasting the tequila lingering in her mouth, she took another gulp of water, hoping to dilute the drinks ever lasting essence. Finishing and setting the glass down, Wanda pressed the palm of her hands into her eyes. She tried to block as many of her senses as she could, and simply force her mind to allow her to remember. She wanted to remember her and Vision reconciling, she wanted to remember him standing beside her as they fought off Thanos and win. She wanted to remember the romantic and loving relationship that they must have had. Though no one accept Tony had said anything directly to her, she gathered by the way they spoke and looked at her, that her secret for a relationship to bond between the Vision and herself, must have come true. Their whispers, hints and Visions actions made her imagine how wonderful it must have felt, how right it must have felt. And yet, she remembered none of it. The thoughts creeping into her mind began to make her eyes water, and tears fall down her cheeks. 

Whilst she bent her body over the kitchen counter, no longer resisting the need to cry, the front door quietly squeaked open. Turning to find the source of the action, Wanda saw Vision, or at least a version of Vision, sneak into the house and lock the door behind him. She stayed silent and took in his form. He was wearing his human disguise. Skin no longer so vibrant, blonde hair resting on his head. He wore a white shirt with the top button unbuttoned and collar gently stretched open. On top was a dark blue jumper made of a thin but soft looking material. He looked classically handsome, and Wanda couldn’t pretend but like it. Her body, relaxed just from watching the way he delicately turned the key, locking the door. 

Her hands grew heavy and slid against the wooden counter top, knocking over the glass she had been drinking from. The noise alerted Vision that he was not alone. He hastily made his way over to a lamp in the middle of the kitchen, switching it on to uncover Wanda picking up and place the cup into the sink. 

“Wanda.” Vision said breathlessly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“That’s quite alright.” He reassured her formally with a gentle smile. “Why aren’t you at the hen party? Are you okay?” He took a moment to study the way she swayed as she stood, coming to the conclusion that a certain about of alcohol must have been consumed. 

“yes I'm fine. I just wasn’t particularly in the party mood. Why aren’t you at the Stag party?”

“ah,” Vision began, slowly making gentle steps casually towards Wanda. “I decided to depart early. Tony’s casual dinner became rather too excitable for my taste.” Wanda allowed herself a smirk. 

“yeah, I imagined it would.” Vision smirked and chuckled along with Wanda, purely happy to be in her company and converse with her once again. 

 

Vision couldn’t deny the loss he had felt as she stepped away from him. But now she seemed to be encouraging the idea of stepping back towards him, even if it was an alcohol induced idea. Wanda’s smirk however fell, her brow furrowed and she looked at him quizzically. 

“Is something the matter?” He asked rather nervously. 

“No, I was just… just wondering…” she stuttered. “That’s not really your skin, is it?” Looking down at his bare hands, turning them front and back.

“Well, no not really.” He chose not to divulge into the scientific explanation of how his body was disguised, remembering the blank and slightly bored look she gave him the first time he told her. “but for all case and purpose, it works as such.” Stepping forward, her eyes not leaving his hands,Wanda allowed her questions to ease into conversation. 

“Can you feel with it?”

“What do you mean?” He asked as she stopped and stood in front of him.

 

This was the closest they had been since their argument. She stoodbarely a breath away from him, eyes taking in the detail of his skin and hair. Although he was in front of her, looked like himself and filled the aching gape she had been feeling from his absence, she still felt as if he was not truly here. Was it the alcohol, dark lighting, frustration or sure desperation to have him in her life again that forced her into action? She did not know, and was not in the state to question it. All she knew was that he was in front of her, she had missed him, and no longer cared about whatever past they had. What had felt like a betrayal seemed less important now, his loyalty to the side that imprisoned her seemed like a pointless fact that could be buried away. Yes she was still upset. Upset at his actions, at her actions and at the fact she could not damn well remember how they manage to piece together their shattered relationship. Or whatever became of their relationship. But somehow they did. She picker up his hands and rested it within her own, both of them shaking slightly as she lifted his hand higher. 

Vision watched as she raised his hand, feeling the electricity he had missed from her touch. It was as if his body had been denied the one substance he needed to survive, and now he was finally granted a taste. All he wanted to do was to let their skins touch, to hold her, kiss her and be with her again. But the slight fear resting inside her beautiful emerald doe eyes, he reframed. Trying to hold some sort of self control, he sucked in a tight breath as her soft pink lips landed on the side of his knuckle, kissing him gently. 

“Did you feel that?” She asked in a gentle whisper, nerves and possibly even fear laced within her words. Vision stunned by her simple actions, an action she had done countless times before, remained silent. Unsatisfied with her lack of answer, Wanda reached one hand to his face, stroking the skin from his cheek to his lip. It took all of Visions strength not to turn his face and kiss her palm. “What about that?” Vision closed his eyes, hoping to give him some sort of concentration or control over his emotions. “Let me see the real you. I want to see you, Vision.” She insisted in another sweet whisper. He opened his eyes and saw tears forming at the brim of her eyes. She grasped to his hand as if an anchor holding her to any form of reality she had left. He allowed his disguise to fade away, his true form returning into sight. With the way Wanda breathed in and out heavily, relaxing her shoulders, Vision suddenly saw an explanation in Wanda. 

 

She had distanced herself from him with anger, betrayal, and he could not blame her. He had allowed his own fear to blur his feelings, dictate his actions and pick the wrong side to stand on. He stood and watched as they carried her off in chains, and waited until she had been electrocuted and given god knows what pain to get off his backside and help her escape. Wanda didn’t remember the late night meetings, the long talks that crept into the night. How their friendly meetings became regular. How one night as she was waving him off at the train station, that she had kissed him and made him promise to come back soon. But in this moment, looking in her eyes, he dared himself to believe that even if she did not remember, she felt. She felt the love they shared, or at least could sense it in some way. 

 

With her hand still resting on his cheek, shaking with adrenaline, she asked again. “Do you feel that?” Closing his eyes at the feel of her thumb stroking his cheek, her turned and kissed the flesh of her palm. Opening his eyes and staring deeply at her, he leaned forward and rested his forehead upon hers, so only she could hear his whisper. 

“I just feel you.” 

 

The words echoed in her head, as if they stood in a dark tunnel, his voice ricocheting off the walls. Or as if he was in the distance, far from her reach. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and reached for him. Both her hands slid under his arms and felt the shape of his back, feeling the skin and metal that made his being. It felt intoxicating, electric and safe. Her hands glided down as low as her hands could reach, before coming up his chest and resting on his neck. She stood and waited, hoping he would reach back for her, when his hands remained by his side, she grabbed hold of one and rested it on her hip, pushing her body closer to his. He helped her remember, it was always him that triggered her to remember. She needed to be close to him, not only to remember, but to silence the ache that was screaming in her chest. She tried to lift her head up to reach his lips, but he was out of reach. 

“Wanda, you’re drunk.” He said in a painful gasp. He could smell the drink on her, feel the flush In her body that only alcohol caused. He wanted to kiss her more than anything, so much his lips stung from the lack of hers. But with the smell of tequila and feeling her unbalanced stance, he couldn’t ignore it. 

“I want to remember,” she sobbed. “help me remember.” Vision pulled back, holding her face in his hands. Wanda saw the sad smile across his lips as he reached to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“You will remember, I will help you, but not like this.” It was with those last words that Wanda noticed that she was not alone with the tears in her eyes. Visions own eyes were filling up with water. This man continued to surprise her. 

“you’re crying.” She watched as Vision stayed silent, no longer forcing back the liquid in his eyes. Wanda took her thumb and brushed it away, before brushing his bottom lip. 

He cried.

No. He mourned. 

She pushed passed whatever barrier that was forcing them apart and placed her lips upon his. The way their lips formed around each other so quickly, so easily and so sweetly, made her heart beat faster than she knew was possible. Her hands cupped his face tightly as his hands slid up and down the side of her body. They stayed like this, lips dancing with each other to the music only the two of them could hear within their bodies. 

 

When the song ended, Wanda cried with Vision. Head resting against each other, both panting strongly. When she felt the dizziness of her head increase, Wanda nodded in response to something Vision stated with his eyes. 

“Goodnight Vision”

“Goodnight Wanda.” She stepped back, holding onto his hand until the last second, when she reached the staircase and retreated to her room. 

 

Vision too returned to his room. For the first time since losing Wanda, he made his way under the covers and closed his eyes. Tears occasionally escaping from their tightly shut prison, Vision gave into the guilty pleasure of going over and over that kiss they just shared, and every kiss they ever had shared, in his mind. Over and over again. Until the sun had risen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we think?   
> I thought it was time we let these kids get a bit closer. Don't worry, no spoilers for Endgame are going to take place in this fic. I have mixed emotions about Endgame, but regardless of that, that canon just wouldn't fit in with this fic. Anyway!!! what do you guys think is going to happen next? what do you hope does or doesn't happen?   
> Hope you're all well!  
> have a good day/night!   
> -herstorybooks


End file.
